Moving On
by Mirari.Divinus
Summary: Moving on is hard, finding love again is harder. Amell/Nathanial Howe Alistair/Cousland. M for future chapters. Collab with Maya Aodhan!
1. Chapter 1

Ari tugged her fingers through her hair and scowled at the letter on her desk. She wanted to throw it in the fireplace and let the feelings it had brought churning to the surface scorch away with the flames.

"Commander, His Majesty, Alistair Theirin, and a guard contingent of soldiers are here to inspect the Keep." Nathaniel's voice came from beyond the closed door to her study.

"Let them go ahead. Tell His Majesty I'm currently "indisposed" and don't want to be disturbed," she said, pressing a hand to her suddenly nervous stomach, glancing down at that cursed letter on her desk.

"Yes, Commander." Nathaniel sounded concerned, but she wasn't willing to face him yet.

"So, you're finally getting married…" She shoved the letter under some paperwork, her chilly fingers pressed to her brow.

Swiping her hand down her face, Ari looked out the window, her fist curled under her chin as the landscape of Amaranthine blurred and a stone room coalesced in her mind, a room she would forever hate.

"_We...we need to talk, Ari," Alistair said, a pained expression twisting his features as he approached her slowly._

"_Of course, love, what is wrong?" She straightened from her reclined position on the couch in her quarters and, her smile fading as she watched him wince._

"_It's about that, I...I don't think we can be together anymore," He gestured to her mage regalia and staff. "The Kingdom...The Kingdom would never accept a Mage as Queen."_

"_What?" Ari rose slowly to her feet as their companions crept out of the room to give them privacy. She ignored the looks of pained pity they gave her._

"_As King, I'll need to provide an heir...and we're both...we both took the ceremony to become Grey Wardens...we'll most likely never be able to_

_conceive."_

"_It wouldn't be from the lack of trying?" She tried to lighten the mood, trying to delay what she knew in her gut that he was trying to say._

"_Ari…" Alistair sighed and ran a gauntleted hand through his hair in frustration._

"_You're a King, Alistair, no one, and I repeat, no one can tell you what to do."_

_She tried to keep her voice steady, reasonable, but her heart slowly breaking into tiny pieces._

"_It wouldn't be fair. Fair to my wife. If I kept you as my lover." Alistair said, a stubborn set to his jaw, his eyes raw with sadness._

"_Your...wife?" The words tasted like ashes on her tongue. "You...you know what? Just go. Leave me alone. I need, I need to be alone." She turned her back on Alistair and stared blankly, her hands bunched into fists at her sides._

"_We have to meet with Riordan to find out more about the Archdemon." Alistair entreated, his voice troubled._

_Ari wanted to snarl, to hit something. The Archdemon seemed like a good target. The only measure of the pain she shoved down, was the white knuckles that gripped her staff,. Her chin tilted proudly as she stalked past him and spoke from between gritted teeth. "Let's go."_

That memory faded and replaced itself with another one, another jab at her heart.

_"__You want me to what?" His voice was a low growl as he paced back and forth in front of her. The room was growing smaller, dwarfed by his helpless rage._

_"You have to sleep with her and impregnate her in a ritual that will save us both." Ari repeated flatly, unwilling to give him any more of her heart to crush._

_"No. Just no. I refuse!" A flush coloured his cheeks, the hurt in his eyes made her flinch._

_"__Then you will condemn us both to death. I can't save us this time, Alistair. This is our only chance. For you to be King."_

_"I don't WANT to be King," Alistair clenched his fists. "Maker's breath, I don't want that. I never did!"_

_"__You would leave Ferelden in Anora's hands? This isn't about what you want! If we all got what we wanted, it would be simple. But it's never simple!" Anger licked along her spine. She brought her hand down on her desk with a crash that startled them both. She rallied. "Alistair, you need to do this. You need to do the ritual with Morrigan and we both will live out our lives. You as the King that Ferelden needs and I…" She approached his wary figure and placed her hand on his arm. "As a Grey Warden."_

_He cupped her cheek and looked down into her face, "For you...I will." He leaned forward as though he would kiss her, but he pulled away, her eyes closed as tears silently trailed down her face._

Ari wiped away the light tears that had welled and let out a soft sigh as she rose to her feet. Suddenly, just outside her door she could hear the rumbling of a commotion.

"Move aside," She could hear Alistair's voice and she hesitated.

"The Warden-Commander requested she not be disturbed. I'm sorry, Your Majesty," She closed her eyes at the sound of Nathaniel's voice, firm and cool in the face of the King's ire. Andraste's Tits, this could get complicated.

"I don't care, move aside, Warden." She knew the tone of Alistair's voice. He was losing patience She leaned on her desk, feeling every one of her muscles tense for the unpleasantness to come.

"No." She imagined Nathaniel bodily protecting her doorway. She could see the shadows of his boots. Would he go so far as to draw a weapon? Maker, she hoped not.

Ari let out a sigh as she found her courage and moved to the door. She ran her hand through her hair once more before opening it.

Two pairs of eyes, set in angry faces, looked down at her.

"Nathan, go to the mess hall and , with his permission, take His Majesty's guards with you. I'll be fine, I promise," she said softly as she gazed into

Nathaniel Howe's blue eyes. The concern in them warmed her .

"Commander…" Nathaniel shifted away from the door, taking a step closer, his broad shoulders filling to portal.

"I'll be fine," she said, giving him a faint smile, as her eyes flicked towards Alistair, where he glared at her over Nathaniel's shoulder

"Understood, Commander," he saluted and walked away. With a permissive nod, all but one of Alistair's guards followed, and he stood resolute in the hallway.

Ari moved aside and gestured at the open door into her office. Alistair strode in as his curiosity overtook him. His gaze skimmed over her tiny office. His eyes fell onto the painting behind her. A painting of all of them as comrades-in-arms.

Ari in her emerald mage robes, an elaborate staff peeking from over her shoulder. Leliana in her studded leather armor and a wicked smirk on her face as she fingered her bow. Zevran giving his best 'come hither' smile as he rested one hand around Leliana's waist. Sten scowling darkly as he hefted his greatsword. Morrigan in her wild finery, a secret smile on her face. Shale standing off to the side next to Ari's trusted mabari hound. Wynne and Oghren sharing a drink between them. And finally him, right behind Ari's right shoulder looking down at her with a soft smile on his face. A painting of happier times.

"Your artist was gifted to be able to catch such features." Alistair gave the light-hearted compliment to no avail. She watched him stonily. "He looks to be in love with you, you know." He tilted his head back towards the open door.

"Probably," Ari responded dryly, only the faintest lift of the corner of her mouth betraying a faint smile..

"You slept with him, huh?" Alistair rocked onto the balls of his feet and back, his hands clasped behind him.

"I did, yes," Ari said, simply

"Why?" He moved forward, crowding her a little against the side of the desk.

She didn't move, just stared up at him with a fierce expression.

"I dreamt of the Fade. A Desire Demon wore your face. And I needed to forget. What's it to you, Your Majesty?" Her words soft and sharp as a stiletto dagger.

"I'm sorry I caused you such pain."Alistair reached up to touch her face with his gloved fingertips. She allowed it, almost craved it

"Do...do you love him?"

"Maybe one day." Ari shrugged and glanced aside. "Warden's aren't forbidden to fall in love and marry."

Alistair sighed, and pulled away.

"It doesn't bother him that I am a Mage. Or the fact I had to kill his father. Or maybe he does. It doesn't matter. It's what I needed." She was grateful her voice was steady, icy even. "But I believe congratulations are in order on your upcoming nuptials Your Majesty,'" Ari continued as she fished the invitation from the pile of of papers on her desk. "Lady Cousland is rather beautiful, quite the vixen indeed."

"Stop it." Alistair's head lowered. "Please, just stop."

The two fell silent for a moment's rest.

"So you know then?" Alistair's voice gave a low echo in the empty room.

"Bann Teagan sent the invitation." She carelessly tossed the invitation onto her desk as Alistair turned to stare at her.

"I-I came here to tell you in person. I...I figured I owed you that much." He gave a restless sigh as he backed towards the window of the courtyard below.

She moved quietly to stand next to him. "Yes. You did." Her hands were clasped resolutely behind her back as she stared down below. "No matter  
>what, we were friends once."<p>

"Is there anyway to fix this? To make this work between us?" His words were tinged with hope, though she could tell they were impulsively given and would be regretted when cooler heads prevailed

"No, Alistair. You were right on that score. It will not be fair to your lady wife. But I will gladly call you my friend if you'll have me as that."

"What if that isn't enough?" He turned to look down at her. Her fingers itched to touch his beloved face.

Ari smiled at him then. She tiptoed slightly as she always had to do, resting a hand lightly on his heavily armed shoulder. She felt his hands come to rest on her hips. Once he would have drawn her close. Looking steadily into his eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him, putting into it the last of her love for him and a farewell of what they once were to one another.

When she finally rocked back on her heels and drew away from him, she knew it was the right thing to do. A movement at her doorway caught her eye and she cursed herself for not closing the door. She knew that powerful figure. Nathaniel. She glanced up at Alistair and he looked discomfited.

"Goodbye, Alistair." She stepped back. He was no longer hers to comfort, to take that pain from his eyes. She hoped Lady Cousland had some gentleness in her soul. "I won't be attending the wedding. I hope you understand."

Alistair nodded dumbly, resting heavily on the windowsill.

"Goodbye, Ari." His voice was bleak.

Ari tilted her chin. "I have much to do. Forgive me." She bowed her head courteously, as one might pay reverence to a king, and left him standing  
>alone, watching her go with pain in his eye.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Majesty, your guests have arrived." Teegan interrupted Alistair's reverie.

"She is among them?" Alistair asked moodily.

"Aye." Teegan nodded.

"And is she fair?" Alistair asked, unable to keep the bitterness from creeping into his tone.

"She is." Teegan nodded, a quirk of a smile on his lips at his nephews peevishness.

"Well? What of it?" Alistair rose to his feet and paced before the fire. "Has she long dark hair? Pretty eyes?"

"No." Teegan said slowly. "No. Short white hair, I believe, scattered with braids."

Alistair frowned. "What?"

"Short. White."

Alistair tapped his fingers on the mantelpiece over the fire. "And her eyes?"

"Hard to tell from such a difference, but I heard tell she had eyes of clear green."

"And her manner?"

"Ladylike and sweet, Your Majesty."

Alistair glanced up sharply, but could gain no indication from Teegan's bland expression.

"Elanna Cousland is elegant and refined and will suit you well as Queen, Your Majesty." Teegan continued. "Do try to be charming."

"I can be charming," Alistair scowled.

"Not with a face like that. The dogs are more like to howl."

"You are an exceedingly irritating man, Teegan."

"Likewise, Majesty."

Alistair sighed under sufferance. "I suppose I should go meet the wench, Teegan."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Though I would suggest Your Majesty not call her a 'wench'."

"Probably not a good idea." Alistair yanked open the door. "But I can still think it, damn it."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

There was something enigmatic in Teegan's voice and Alistair really didn't like that.

His Royal Majesty, King Alistair Theirin, stared dumbfounded at the woman apparently destined to be Mrs Theirin. He cursed Teegan. Oh yes, this Elanna Cousland was quite fair. And regal. And poised. And all those things that he was meant to look for in a wife. She vaguely terrified him.

He longed for nights under the stars with only the warmth of the campfires and Ari's arms. He wished for the simple thud of steel against flesh. The crackle of magic.

This was simple. This wasn't what he wanted. This was noble politics – a uniting of two houses that had suffered during the blight and wished to rebuild. This Elanna Cousland was the most…politically neutral bride that could be found for him. No one had anything overly ill to say about her bloodline and that was the best he could hope for. And she wasn't a mage.

He scowled down at his hand, clenched around the pommel of the king's blade, his own battered steel weapon relegated to display in his study. He missed the familiar worn grip. He bloody well missed Ari.

He was standing at the forefront of the small crowd. They all watched him avidly. He realised he wasn't truly paying attention. The contingent from the Cousland household – lady and her retinue of ladies in waiting and guardsmen swept through the hall.

He admired a good sweep and she had it in spades. It wasn't just in the choice of dress although that helped. Hers was a rich, royal blue deeply embroidered with silver on the hems. It's susurrant sound drowned out conversation. It was also in the way the sweeper held themselves. Her chin was tilted proudly, her hands held in elegant repose at her waist. Her back was of a military straightness that would give the Templars pride.

She paused the required distance and curtseyed deeply.

Teegan's drawling voice echoed in the hall.

"The Lady Elanna Cousland, sister to the Teyrn of Highever."

A sharp glance is given Alistair's erstwhile herald from the bright green eyes, and he wondered about that.

At his acquiescence, she approached a little closer, leaving behind her retinue.

"Your Majesty," Elanna bowed her head. Her hair was indeed interesting. Bright white. Small braids ending in silver beads were scattered through the strands.

But he still longed for long, dark hair, damn it. White was just so…colourless.

"Lady Cousland." Alistair managed after a brief pause. "It is good to finally meet you."

"Indeed. One is glad to do so before the marriage ceremony takes place."

If he didn't know better he would assume she was making fun of the situation. But her expression was schooled into one of cool severity. She didn't look like she ever laughed.

"The castle is a bit overwhelming at first." He offered kindly. "But Teegan is a great help and there are many who can assist you."

"I'm sure there is." Elanna bowed her head again. "I am grateful to Your Majesty's thoughtfulness."

Was she mocking him?

He glanced across at Teegan, who just shrugged his amusement.

But he had certain duties to fulfil, so he held out his hand toward her. She placed her hand in his and they both turned to the gathered assemblange, who watched with curiosity.

"My betrothed, and soon to be your Queen." He lifted his voice above the murmurs.

A scattering of applause grew in thunderous approval. He glanced across at the woman who would be his wife. She had a faint smile on her lips and was accepting the approval with demure meekness.

A shy, retiring bride. That was just what he needed. He sighed. He was startled when her gaze suddenly met his. Her voice was a low, husky drawl.

"I should like to take my leave for the time being. It has been a long journey and I am weary."

Alistair looked at her consideringly before good manners won out. "Of course, my lady. You have a suite prepared for your arrival." She really didn't look tired.

He bent over her hand, and hovered his lips over her fingers.

"Sleep well. I hope we shall speak soon."

Elanna retrieved her hand with a soft laugh. "I expect we shall."

She descended the steps to where her retinue waited and retreated down the hall. At the end, he thought she glanced at him, but couldn't swear to it.

Teegan shifted to stand next to him as the crowd gathered into their little groups.

"Well, there goes your future wife, Your Majesty."

"I think she was laughing at me." Alistair scowled.

"Surely not, Majesty," Teegan said dryly. "You had her completely fooled that you are charming, albeit humourless, royal."

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "Some days, I really don't like you, Uncle."

"That is what family is for, Alistair, my boy." Teegan's eyes crinkled mischievously at his annoyed sort-of nephew and King.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan watched her as she moved in the shadows. Ari was grumbling, mumbling something under her breath that sounded like threats. Most directed towards a certain drunk dwarven companion.

"Bastard drank all of the damn ale already!" She growled as she slammed a fist against a empty cask. She rested her forehead against the empty barrel and sighed, her long hair slid over her shoulders and covered her face from his eyes.

He shifted deeper into the shadows and continued to watch her as she sat back on her haunches and ran a hand through her long hair. The firelight danced shadows across her features, as she took a deep breath and let out a sigh as she stood up and walked towards the hearth.

Nathan was struck with how tiny Ari was. She reminded him of one of those fine porcelain dolls his sister Delilah used to play with. Large brown eyes that would put an elf to shame, silky brown hair that reached her middle back, and soft cream colored skin with a dust of freckles across her small nose. He didn't know when his feelings for his father's killer had shifted. He knew it happened before his sister told him the truth of what his father had done. He just knew, that the rage he had built up and his plans of revenge had slowly melted away with every smile and kindness she showed to everyone.

He had heard the stories from Oghren that Ari and Alistair were lovers, but due to circumstances of Alistair becoming King their relationship ended. She had made a habit of not being around the Keep when His Majesty showed up for inspections. And when they did meet, she was cold and tense.

"Taken to lurking in the shadows, Nathan?" Her voice brought him back to the present as he took a step towards her as she turned her head slightly to stare at him.

"Half naked at that too," she said wryly as her eyes traced his bare torso, following the dark line of hair leading to his groin. A fascinating blush coloured the smooth plane of her cheek.

He smirked slightly and took another half step towards her. "Like you?" He quirked a brow at the light robe she had wrapped over her smalls. The shape of her legs was visible in the guttering firelight.

"I had a nightmare." Ari tugged her robe close and shook her head slightly. "It is either dreams of Darkspawn or the Fade. A Mage rarely has a choice." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Tonight was just ...different."

He kept silent unsure of how to respond to the haunted look in her eyes.

"And what of you, Nathaniel? What dreams plague a man such as you? To have you up at this hour also seeking the aid of a bottle?"

Nathan shifted closer to her, his fingers daring to lightly trace the contours of her face. He watched her go still. But she didn't pull away. "I dream of this..." he whispered as he slowly lowered his head to lightly press his lips against hers. He deepened the kiss when her lips parted either in invitation or shock, he didn't care which. He poured months of pent up frustration into the kiss, enjoying the quiet sounds of need she made in the back of her throat. He felt her hands slide along his chest as she pressed herself closer. He let out a ragged groan and released her lips to stare down at her face.

"I...I'm sorry, Commander. I..." He paused as she leaned up, pressing her lips against his.

"I need you," she murmured. Her eyes were filled with a heat that had him picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed her against a wall. The vee of her legs cradling his hardness. He groaned as she pressed herself against him.

"Maker's breath, Nathan...please..." She begged as she teased his neck with tiny kisses, her hips rolling against him. He braced her against the wall and reached down between them to free his hardness from the confines of his leathers.

She let out a frustrated groan as the head of his shaft grazed against her panties. "Rip it. I don't care. I need you inside me..." She whimpered against his chest. He smiled into her hair as he complied, ripping the delicate fabric and tossing it over his shoulder.

Her hips rolled again, impaling herself on his hardness, a rugged groan escaping both their lips. As silky heat encased his manhood squeezing tightly, he moved against her, slowly at first to help her accommodate his girth before speeding up. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she arched her body against his. Her head tilted back, her eyes closed as she lost herself.

"Maker's breath, Ari..." he growled out as she tightened around him as she came, his name a repeated benediction on her lips. He surged harder against her as he reached his climax. Her breath gasped against his neck as she wiggled slightly against him. She slid down his body.

"Thank you," she said, simply, closing her robe with fingers that looked none too steady.

"You're welcome." He wasn't certain he could remain standing upright. He frowned, watching her grow distant from him again. Something had changed in him. He wanted her to smile at him. "Commander?"

She glanced up, her eyes slumberous from their lovemaking. "Yes?"

"Why…" He gestured vaguely, unable to put into words what he wished to ask.

"Why what?" She wasn't letting him off the hook.

"Well…" He yanked a hand through his own dark locks, trying to find the right words that wouldn't have his arse on fire. "I kissed you. That's it. That's all I expected, and was very glad you didn't blast my backside into the next kingdom."

She smiled. It was faint. But it counted, damn it. It was a smile.

"Should I apologise for taking advantage of you?" she asked lightly.

"Maker's breath, no!" Nathaniel exclaimed, scrubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "I was thinking I was the one who should have apologised. You were there, upset from a nightmare, looking all golden..." He waved his hand vaguely. "...and sexy by the fire. I couldn't NOT kiss you."

She had moved to stand before him, silent and wide eyed. She pressed a hand to his chest to stay his words, then curled her fingers in the fabric. This time she tugged him toward her, slowly and inexorably. Their lips met again, but this time she led the dance.

And after a few moments, she stepped away. "Another time, Nathaniel." She turned to depart, and he didn't stay her departure.

She just said 'another time', right? Yep. She had.

And then he realised she had gone without him saying a word of 'Yes, Commander', 'Of course, Commander', 'How about in ten minutes, Commander?'. Idiot.

And she hadn't really told him why she had responded to his first touch so fiercely.

Their relationship was no secret from the other Wardens, though nor was it displayed openly. Every night without fail, he would retreat into her room and during the day they were both respectful of each other's space and positions. He would help train recruits who were inclined for swords, daggers and bows, while she trained the Mages along with Anders. What he enjoyed most was their chance to travel together and make love under the stars. When they would curl next to each other in front of the fire while Anders and Oghren solved the problems plaguing the universe.

There were times where he would stare at her with questions burning on his lips but she would just sigh and shake her head. A sad smile on her lips as her eyes silently begged him not to ask. He sometimes wondered why she came to him when both Anders and Zevran had made it clear that her attentions were wanted.

"It's because Zevran reminds her of her past, her past with Alistair. Anders is an apostate Mage who is only a Grey Warden so his freedom is not taken from him. And there is you, you don't see her as a Mage to be cast aside when greater things demand it. You see her as a person, as a woman worthy of being loved." Wynne had told him once when he sought her out to understand Ari's motives more.

He was headed to her office when he had heard that His Majesty was on his way to inspect the Keep. A sense of possessiveness kept him outside her door to keep her former lover out as she had requested. He couldn't hide the smugness in his voice when he told the King that Ari did not want to be disturbed.

He struggled to keep his emotions in check when she sent him away to talk to the King. He could see the ghosts of her pain shining in her brown eyes before her mask of cool professionalism dropped in place. He gritted his teeth in anger as he marched the King's Guard to the mess hall where they joined Oghren who, as usual, was already in his cups. He made his excuses quickly and retraced his steps back to her office.

She was in the King's embrace. Not just a friendly embrace. There was kissing. And it stunned him how much that had hurt.

When her gaze met his, a soft curse escaped her lips before she pulled back from the King.

Nathaniel had turned and walked away.

Nathaniel tightened his grip on his bow as he shot out an arrow to hit the center of the target. The recruits had given him a wide berth as he worked off the anger that roiled in his belly. He paused as he sensed her presence behind him, chose to ignore her and lifting his bow, sighted and loosed his last arrow.

She was the first to break the silence that descended as he turned to look at her, fist whiteknuckled on the riser of his bow. The workout hadn't cooled his ire one bit.

"I was saying good-bye to him, you know," she said softly, her eyes scanning his face before focusing on the collection of arrows darting the target. Her arms across her chest as she leaned against a post.

"It sure didn't look like it," he snapped as he set his bow in its holder and stomped down the range to quickly to pluck the arrows off the target and return them to his quiver on his back.

"He was my first love, Nathaniel." She was waiting for him when he returned to the firing line.

Nathaniel stilled. Just hearing the words stung. When had he fallen in love with this woman? This incredible, kind, powerful woman?

"I understand," he said bleakly, unwilling to meet her gaze.

"We have a history, Nathaniel. We kept each other alive for many long months and fell in love."

"I know."

"Hear me out. Please," Ari entreated, resting her hand on his arm. He glanced up into her eyes then, and knew he would listen to this, no matter how much it hurt.

"As the Commander wishes," he managed, and regretted when a flicker of pain entered her eyes.

She sighed and rocked back from him, a hand rubbing back of her neck as she looked off into the distance, seeming to consider her words.

"I loved him. With all my heart. It was my backing that put him in that position, the position to be the King. I didn't think of the repercussions, I was just trying to do the best I could for Fereldan." She wrapped her arms around her waist, shivering slightly as the memories surfaced in her eyes. He wavered slightly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to his chest. Her face tilted up towards him, her eyes focused on his.

"In my ignorance, I thought that the love he and I shared would survive. But it didn't. I made the decision and he had followed through. We never got to say good bye. He just walked out the door without a backwards glance and that was it." Her fingers were tangled in the laces of his shirt, as he gently brushed strands of her hair off her face.

He watched as she took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't feel the same as I did back then towards him. But with you…" She swallowed slightly, and looked away from him. "It hurt the most seeing you walk away then it did when Alistair left me."

Her confession rocked him to his core, and hope flared wildly in his chest. He cleared his throat slightly and reached to cup her chin. Turning her face to look at him. "What are you trying to say, Commander?" He smiled as his head slowly lowered towards hers. He watched as a blush rose up in her cheeks, while her eyes shifted away from his.

He continued to trace the contours of her face as her eyes finally reconnected with his. Her lips parted slightly and her pink tongue slid along her bottom lip.

"I...I'm in love with you Nathanial Howe."

"Get a room you two!" Anders called out as he shook his head in mock shame. "The King has left with his soldiers. He left you a message on your desk though Commander. I did read it if you want me to relay the message to you." Anders continued a smirk on his face as he bent down and picked up Ser Pounce-a-lot and settled the cat on his shoulders.

Nathan pulled back slightly from Ari and looked around, noting the audience they had gathered while he was locked in her embrace. A blush staining her cheeks as she attempted to scowl at the other Mage.

"What is it then?" She growled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"The King, declines your invitation to skip his wedding. And has stated that as Warden-Commander of the Grey Wardens of Fereldan, that your presence is required and a duty you must fulfill. And a note for Nathan simply stating "Take care of her." Anders smiled at the two and nodded his head.

Nathan looked down at Ari and smiled as her fingers laced with his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and tugged her closer to him. "It will be fine, I'll go with you."

"You had better," Ari scowled. "It will be insufferable otherwise." She sighed. "Now we have that sorted, I should finish that damn paperwork."

Nathan chuckled. "For your sins."

She wrinkled her nose. "I just want peace and quiet for a month. One...damn...month."

"You know that would be boring, Ari."

Ari snorted. "I would be willing to take the chance to find out." She gave him a wicked smile. "Later then?"

His smile curved into a smirk. "You got it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well hello there, handsome. Aren't you a long way from home." The sultry voice murmured in the ear of the Crow. He flinched and whirled, and came up short when the sharp edge of a dagger bit into his neck. His eyes widened with fear, staring down the length of the weapon gleaming in the faint light. A gloved hand holding the hilt. Up to a masked and hooded face revealing only a pair of glittering, sharply intelligent green eyes.

He remained silent.

"You look so young, you poor thing." She sighed with pity.

"I will gut you," he hissed, and brought up his dagger to smash her blade away.

"Oh, darlin'." She leaned back easily as the returned swipe of his dagger passed harmlessly in front of her. "You should have walked away."

The fight was short and brutal. He bled and died at her feet. She left his body where it lay, not caring who found it. She had to get back to her room. Eventually someone would notice she was missing. She pressed her fingertips to a rend in her shirt over her ribs. Damn it. He had caught her. She really hoped he hadn't poisoned his blades.

Alistair glanced up and gave a mental sigh at the new entrant to the breakfast room. He was used to partaking of his meal alone, but it would appear his betrothed wished to join him.

She was elegantly dressed as always. The picture of refinement and ladylike serenity. It annoyed him. He rose to his feet.

"Good morning, Lady Cousland."

She swept in and accepted the cup of coffee from a footman with a gracious smile. "Thank you, Erik."

Alistair frowned. How did she remember their names? After only one day?

She sat down opposite, lifted the cup in one hand and met his gaze steadily. "While titles are appropriate in public, Your Majesty, perhaps in private you might call me Elanna? It might make for an awkward marriage otherwise."

Alistair cleared his throat. "Of course, Elanna. And perhaps you might call me Alistair?"

Elanna bowed her head. "As Your Majesty wishes." When she rose her gaze to his, her eyes held that sneaky light of amusement that made him think that once again she was laughing at him.

"Your Majesty?" The interruption came from the doorway. An urgent tone in the voice of the Guard Captain made them both turn in their seats.

"Yes?" Alistair asked, his fork hovering halfway to his mouth.

"An assassin has been found on the roof, sire." The Guardsman looked pale. "Dead. Nothing to worry about there. But no indication to say who dealt with him and … its just strange, sire."

Alistair rose from his seat. "Forgive me, my lady. I must see to this urgent matter."

Elanna smiled up at him. "Of course. I understand. Perhaps another meal." She waved him away and took another sip of her coffee.

"Are you quite alright here?" he asked hesitantly.

"I assure you, I can entertain myself."

When he left, satisfied, Elanna rose from her seat, her expression shifting from the serene equanimity she had taken to adopting around the quite bland man she was supposed to wed. She pressed her hand to her side. It ached despite the bandages her lady in waiting had applied.

She scowled. What was Zevran thinking? She needed back up here. If assassins had been hired to take out the king, they needed to cut the head off the snake who had hired them, cancelling the contract, rather than waiting for their appearances in the shadows. She couldn't be everywhere.

She glanced at the doorway.

Alistair. It was true, he wasn't quite what she had expected. But the marriage contract had been arranged. And she had come out of retirement at Zev's request. Once this little assignment was over, she would request from Fergus to break the contract.

Hell. When His Majesty discovered she was an assassin, he would likely break it himself. But until then, she had to keep up this little pretence.

He was pleasant to look at, true. But for a man who had helped the Hero save Ferelden from the Fifth Blight…he was remarkably unremarkable. Unless there was something she was missing.

She took a sip of coffee and stared down at the courtyard. She could see a group of soldiers standing out there, seemingly intent on discussion. The body of the assassin she had killed last night was shrouded at their feet. They saluted as Alistair joined them.

Good luck figuring that out, she thought wryly. She glanced at a clock on the wall. She had to get her correspondence back to Zevran done. She set down her cup and headed for her suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Ari looked down at Nathan's face as she slowly rose up and down his length her hands braced against his flat stomach. His eyes half lidded, but the glitter of blue shown through as he bit his lip to hold back a moan. She reached down and planted a kiss on his lips as her hips rolled quickly against his.

"My, my, my...this is something I did not expect to walk into. Or maybe I did...can I join?" Zevran's silky voice spoke from behind Ari's shoulder. He let out a laugh as he dodged a fireball Ari had carelessly tossed his way.

"Tsh, you are no fun!" He pouted sulkily as he attempted to peek down at Nathan's naked form. He danced back again as another fireball flew towards his face. "Hey! Not the face! Not the face! I work with that!" He growled as he ran towards the door. "I"ll just come back later!"

"Much later!" Ari called as she shook her head and turned her attention down to Nathan's blushing face. "So where were we…" She asked with a grin.

"Are...are you serious?" He asked, slightly uncomfortable. "You can still...even after that?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

Ari pouted and rested her head against his chest, letting out a defeated sigh. "You owe me. But fine, I'll go see what our soon to be dead guest needed and I'll find you on the training field." She leaned over and brushed her lips across his lips.

Nathan ran a hand down his face and groaned, tugging the sheet up and around him as he watched Ari get dressed. "Leave your hair down." He said softly as Ari began to gather her hair into a bun. "I like it down." He continued, a smile on his face. She gave him a smile and a nod as she released her hair around her shoulders and walked out the door.

She found Zevran in her office, leaning against the wall staring at the painting. Without turning around he ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed. "Ari...there was an attack on Alistair." He turned to look at her face as he moved to put the desk between them. "An Assassin was found on his roof with this." He tossed her a rolled up scroll tied with a red ribbon.

Her eyes scanned the scroll and she let out a whistle. "That is a lot of gold. How many attempts have been made?" She said as she rolled the scroll and tossed it on her desk and began to pace. "And did your contact question the would be assassin on where he got his orders from?"

"There have been a few, but...the complication is that the last one was a little bit to good. And got close. Ela found him over Alistair's bedroom window on the roof. But do not worry, he is now quite dead." He smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest. "She is quite talented that Lady Cousland."

"Maker's breath Zevran that is a little bit too close!" She whirled on him and advanced slowly. "Where are the orders coming from?" She leaned forward, bracing her hands on the desk and stared at him. "Wait. Ela the Assassin you sent IS Lady Cousland?!" Ari stared at Zevran's face in shock. "The one Alistair is going to marry?!"

"You wanted the best, and well, she IS the best. And it was convenient her dear brother had brokered the betrothal. Having her at his side, is the best cover for her and it will keep him safe." He looked up at her, his expression serious and calm.

"Does Alistair know? If he knew he would...not be very happy." She paced, worrying her thumb with her teeth.

"Do not worry my dear, Ela knows how to play the game. Once it is all done, the engagement will be annulled. This is a dangerous game we are all playing. One to keep a beloved safe. Ela will make sure Alistair is safe from harm." Zevran said softly as Ari turned to look at him. "She might also know where the orders are coming from."

She nodded, a bit distracted as she stared out the window. "I'm going over there. I'll ask her where the orders are coming from and take care of it." She turned and reached for her staff, her fingers gripping the worn wood tightly. She ran a hand through her hair and gestured out the door. "Can you keep him distracted for a few hours? Take him to the training field. No naughty stuff, his body belongs to me." She flashed him a grin as he nodded and stood back. She closed her eyes, and pictured the form she wanted in her mind. Magic tingled on her skin, and into her body as her shape melted into the form of a large raven.

Zevran opened the window and watched her fly out. As Nathan stepped into the room and looked curiously at the open window.

Ari flew straight to Denerim mentally thanking Morrigan for agreeing on private lessons on shape shifting. The landscape flew below her as she increased her speed, seeing the castle take shape in front of her. She flew around the castle slowly looking carefully into every window to find the white haired figure of Lady Cousland. Spying her in one of the bedrooms she alighted on the window sill and clicked her beak repeatedly into the glass to gain her attention.

Elanna glanced up, a frown at the disruption to her work. She narrowed her eyes at the window, the insistent tapping difficult to ignore. Rising to her feet, she headed to the window and unlatched it. A swift zephyr brought a shiver down her spine. She wore breeches and a simple shirt, comfortable out of the heavy skirts she was required to wear as 'Lady Elanna'.

Ari took the opportunity to enter and flew around the room a few times making sure there was no sight of Alistair and settled on the desk, her head tilted slightly while she stared at Ela with one brown eye.

Elanna stumbled back a pace or two, and grunted, bringing her hand to her ribs. She followed the flight path of the raven and reached for the hilt of the dagger she was never without, drawing it from the sheath in her boot.

"Show yourself." She closed the window, preventing an escape. "I know you are no ordinary bird. Mage."

Ari shifted back into her human shape. Running a hand along her robes and stretched slightly. "Being a bird is rather...thrilling," she said while running her fingers through her now tangled hair.

"Hell. The Hero of Ferelden." Elanna lowered the dagger, but didn't return it to its sheath just yet. "Zev should have told me you were coming."

"Well, last I saw Zevran he went to harass a few of my recruits in the training yard early this morning. He delivered your missive. I came here straight away. And it looks like you're injured. Poisoned dagger?"

Elanna dropped her hand from her side, and shrugged. "I don't think so. It's just difficult to explain the services of a healer when one is meant to be doing nothing more strenuous than looking elegant and bloody refined all day." She sighed with irritation and studied Ari thoughtfully. She moved slowly to the bureau beside her bed and picked up a comb.

"Here." She held it out to Ari, with a faint smile. "Guess all that flying has it's drawbacks."

She quickly ran the comb through her hair and grunted as it caught on tangles. "Next time a man tells me to keep my hair down remind me not to listen." She sighed as she quickly braided her hair and tied it with a ribbon. "Here let me look at that. Healing is easier than shapeshifting." She showed Ela her empty hands.

Elanna chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, and made up her mind. She tugged the shirt over her head. She wore a close fitting linen top beneath, revealing the dressing wound around her narrow torso. She was well muscled, a fact hidden by those elaborate dresses. Her arms were lean and muscled also. Scars decorated her skin in places, clearly this wasn't her first wound.

"Go ahead. It's slowing me down," she said as she unwound the bandages. "So why are you here?"

Ari lightly placed her hands on Ela's side. Her eyes going hazy as she pulled her magic to heal. Her hands glowing slightly.

"Zevran says you might know where those assassination attempts are coming from. " She murmured quietly as she watched the wound on Ela's side fade. "I might have an idea on who it was."

"Thanks." Elanna pulled her shirt back over her head when Ari had finished. She lowered herself to sit at her office chair and gestured for Ari to take the other if she wished. "I have a theory. One guy made the claim: 'She won't stop. We won't stop until the job is done'. How many 'she's' have an interest in the throne of Ferelden falling? For all his faults, His Majesty seems to be doing a decent job of being a king." Elanna picked up a pencil and fidgeted with it. "I'm going to guess that Loghain's dear little daughter has a hand in this?" Disgust coloured her tone.

Ari nodded in agreement her lip curling slightly in a sneer. "And of course Alistair wouldn't hear of executing her along with her traitorous father. So she is locked up in some tower...sadly with the windows barred." She began to pace back and forth frustration making her magic crackle along her skin. "I strongly suggest taking her out of the picture." She turned to look at Ela and cocked her head.

Elanna tapped the pencil on a pad of paper, putting little ticks of grey on the pristine paper. She stared down thoughtfully and rose slowly to her feet. She went to stand in front of a map of Ferelden, and changed the topic of conversation … or seemed to.

"Apparently, His Majesty wishes to travel out of the city tomorrow. There are some estates he wishes to visit, and as the 'future queen' … " She huffed out a breath. "... I have to meet them." She glanced back at Ari. "You are aware the betrothal is just for show, yes?"

"Mores the pity. I think you two would be a good match." Ari said dryly as she shrugged a shoulder and began to play with the end of her braid. "I don't think I can pull off a disappearing trick tomorrow to follow behind. You being by his side is his best bet of survival. Anora is quite relentless and took great offense."

"Hah. No. I am not a good match, Ari." Elanna shook her head. "The Queen of Ferelden needs a little more patience than I possess, and the person he thinks I am does not exist." She rocked back and forth on her heels, thoughts clouding her brow. She turned away from the map. "When he discovers the truth, I will call off the betrothal and return to my life."

Elanna nodded then. "Alright. Once we return from the little expedition, I will go take care of this Anora. This King of Ferelden must survive. I won't see another fall."

Ari nodded and looked out the window. "He doesn't need a lady at his side. He needs someone that is his equal. And one that will challenge him with every step of the way." She wrapped her arms around her waist and bowed her head. "I know it isn't my place to tell you otherwise. But I just want him happy. If...ah if I wasn't a Mage..." She let out a soft sigh and turned to look at Ela with tears shining in her eyes. "But I am. And I moved on because there was no other choice. I have no regrets in that regard and I am happy. He deserves it as well."

"I had a lover before the Blight began. Arl Howe's men killed him when they attacked Highever." Elanna shrugged, her expression one of bland resignation.

"I am sorry it didn't work out with you and his majesty."

"Such is life. Maybe one day someone born a Mage will be accepted." Ari responded with a careless shrug. "It has almost three years to the day that I left the circle and joined the Wardens. And here I am the Warden - Commander of Grey Wardens. My lot isn't all that bad."

"No, not bad at all," Elanna said drily. A sound in the corridor had her glancing up. "Alright, you had better go. I will send word when I seek Anora. I will conjure some reason to depart from Denerim once we return. Maybe some random family member falls ill or some such." Elanna shrugged. "I doubt Alistair will question too closely."

She opened the window for Ari. "It was good to meet you." She held out her hand. "I hope it won't be the last time."

Ari smiled her brown eyes crinkled as she took Ela's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Stay safe...keep him alive. Since I can't anymore." Ari stepped towards the window and climbed on the sill. "This is going to be fun..." She let out a laugh as she fell backwards out the window and shifted mid fall. She flew up in front of the window and gave Ela a squawk before flying home.

Home to Nathan.

Elanna closed the window and shook her head. Mages. Crazy. All of them.

A/N: I'd love to hear some reviews! As always, thank you for reading Maya's and my work!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Extremely long chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Again, reviews would be loved! Thank you for reading!

The rocking carriage was having a soporific effect on Elanna. She and her erstwhile betrothed had spoken barely more than the minimum necessary on the journey so far. He sat on the seat opposite, his chin resting on the back of his knuckles, his elbow propped on the window as he studied the landscape. She had a book in her lap - something dull regarding the tending of herb gardens. It seemed to fit her persona. She hadn't even cracked it. Even the repetitive roadside was less dull.

"There is a mill upon the hill over there. It supplies much of Denerim with necessary flour." Alistair pointed to somewhere on the horizon.

"How charming," Elanna said, stifling a yawn with a press of a knuckle against her nose. _Couldn't the man find something more interesting to speak about?_

Hazel eyes met green, and she stilled, remembering she was meant to play the interested fiancee.

"Settlements are more spread out around here. Highever seems far more localised in comparison." She softened her voice. "Do you often visit them?"

"Yes. Once a month without fail. It is considered a duty of the king."

"Really?" Elanna turned to stare out of the carriage, studying the remoteness of the location. "Without fail?"

"Yes." Alistair rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, as though suddenly uncertain.

Alistair took the moment of her distraction to study her profile. She was lovely...physically lovely. But she had all the warmth of a chunk of ice dropped into lukewarm tea. He couldn't gauge her interest in the life she was about to be thrown into at all. And for some reason, he found himself appallingly bad at drawing her into conversation. When she spoke again, he was almost startled.

"And you take the same route?"

"Yes … " _Where was she going with this? And why wasn't she looking at him? _

He stared down at his hands, now linked easily in his lap. He kept tapping his thumbs together. Silence descended over the carriage. Lady Cousland was intensely interested in the landscape. Would this be a reflection of their marriage? Where dirt was more fascinating than he was. He let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped.

The sound of a scream jerked his head up. The carriage rocked unsteadily. Alistair gripped the windowsill and tried to avoid being thrown to the floor. He looked across at Elanna, she was holding on, grim faced. Her eyes met his, and he was momentarily disconcerted by the lack of panic in them.

A rider appeared at the window, one of the guardsmen. He spoke rapidfire.

"A problem, Your Majesty. Someone has brought a tree down across the road, and shot one of our outriders. It would seem we are under attack. Stay down, sire, we will fight them off while the driver gets the carriage turned around."

"Who are they?" Elanna's voice snapped out.

"I'm not sure, Lady Cousland," the guard replied, glancing between the King and his betrothed.

"Damn it," she cursed.

Alistair lifted his sword from its bracket. "I will not sit by and let some … brigands … hold us up."

"Alistair -," Elanna began.

"Stay here, my lady. You will be safe, I promise."

He was up and out of the coach in moments.

They weren't mere brigands, as Alistair found out within moments. Several of his guards lay dead or dying. He was engaged in brutal battle with two of the fighters, and was barely holding his own. He smashed the shield of one of them, and cleaved his head from his shoulders. The other brought his sword down on Alistair's shoulder, clanging off his pauldrons, making his shoulder ache at the blow.

A scream to the right made him realise that someone was helping. A dark wraith of a shape with a pair of wicked looking curved daggers was moving through the battlefield as though it were a dance. Two of his guards were saved as the backs of knees, vulnerable on any armed opponent, were slashed. Three more fell to those daggers.

Who the hell was that? One of his guards?

They were making their way toward him, and with a graceful tumble, they came up behind his opponent, almost smokelike. Alistair barely defended himself against a blow to his head, turning it aside at the last moment. He stared at the face that appeared over the shoulder of his would-be assassin, and hazel eyes met green. His mouth dropped open in shock as she slit the man's throat. She gave him a half smile.

"Elanna?" he managed to croak, surprise rendering him almost speechless.

Shit. Elanna mentally cursed. Well, he would have found out sooner or later.

"Ahhhh!" Alistair cried out, arching back. He slowly pitched forward, his sword falling. She caught him. She couldn't take his weight and lowered him to the ground. An arrow pierced his armour at the back, the fletching black and brutal.

She looked up. The Antivan Crow knelt at the top of the rise. He lowered his bow and met her gaze. She rose to her feet and sprinted. He blinked, and fumbled, trying to pull an arrow from his quiver. He fit it hurriedly to the string, and looked up to find his target. He stared around wildly. Where had she gone?

He didn't even realise he was dead. A sharp pain made his eyes go wide and his blood sprayed on the grass.

Elanna skidded down the hill, back to Alistair. He was surrounded by his remaining guards. Only three out of ten. The Crows had done their work well.

She resheathed her blades, and wiped her hands on the light leathers she had worn under her travelling dress. The offending garment now lay in a pile outside the carriage, the lacings slit neatly down the front.

She knelt down beside Alistair. He was barely conscious, pain bringing gasps to his lips. She touched her fingertips to his brow. He was already burning up. Poison. Damn it. She looked up at the guards.

"Get him on the floor of the carriage," she snapped. "We need to get to Amaranthine. It's closer. Send one of outriders and inform them of our arrival. We need the Mage Amell. Let her know that His Majesty was wounded. I'm going to remove this damn armour if I can."

Her fingers found the straps and buckles of his incredibly beautiful armour. She levered it off with the help of another guard, while the others reset the horses in their traces, which had become tangled during the attack, and removed the now deceased driver. She studied the arrow. It was only just embedded in his skin, but the poison had done most of the work.

"Give me my dress," Elanna demanded, and the pale red cloth was brought over. "Alistair?"

His eyes were vague, but focussed on her. She pressed her palm to his cheek and looked steadily into his eyes. "I'm going to remove the arrow. It was poisoned." She brushed her thumb over his cheek. "I will do it fast."

"Do it…" he gasped.

"You need to sit up." She nodded at the guard, who helped Alistair rise. Elanna pressed a hand to his chest to steady him. He gripped her hand, his face drawn with pain. "Alistair?"

"I'm good," he groaned, releasing her hand.

"Hold him steady," she instructed the guard. "What is your name?"

"Bane, my lady."

"Hold him steady, Bane."

"Yes, my lady."

Elanna studied the arrow. It wasn't barbed, luckily. Just a wicked point whose only job was to deliver the poison. She gathered up the folds of her dress, finding a clean spot, and splayed a hand on his shoulder. He was probably luckily he was quite heavily muscled. The arrow had not pierced far into his flesh. The armour had stopped most of the impetus of the missile.

With one smooth action, she withdrew the arrow and flinched as he cried out. She pressed against the instant welling of blood.

"Let's get him in the carriage, Bane. Thankyou."

Elanna sat on the floor of the carriage, with Alistair's head in her lap, pillowed on her cloak. She clasped his hand in hers, and she watched his state of consciousness carefully. He drifted in and out of fitful sleep. She studied his face while he lay, pale and sweating, the poison doing its vicious work.

"Stay strong, Alistair. We will be there soon. Ari will save you." She bathed his face with a damp cloth.

"Ari," he murmured. "Need … Ari."

"Soon."

His grip on her hand was fierce. "Love...Ari."

Elanna sighed. "I know, Alistair. I know." She didn't quite know why that delirious statement made her a little sad. This was a job. An assignment.

She leaned her head back against the carriage door and closed her eyes for a moment. An assignment she had failed.

The outrider galloped into the courtyard of Amaranthine and gasped out a demand to see the Warden Commander. He was sent to the training field. He didn't even get off his horse, just gouged holes in manicured lawns as he thundered down to the fields where men and women were put through their paces.

Ari stood on the field, her staff twirling in front of her as she smirked at Zevran. He was walking in a circle around her. "A mage's best defense is their shield. It will deflect the first few flurries of attack." She gestured to Zevran who quickly launched a flurry of attacks with his daggers. A glint of magic flashed as Zevran's attacks bounced off her shield. She began to count. "One...two...three..." as the ground rumbled from an earth based spell sending Zevran stumbling, allowing Ari to dance back and swing her staff towards his head.

Hearing the sound of a galloping horse followed by shouts she turned her attention on the rider.

"Commander! The King has been injured. They're on a carriage on the way here! Lady Cousland is requesting you intercept them. She needs your help!" The rider panted as he controlled his mount.

Ari let out a string of curses as she turned to stare at the crowd gathered around her. She knew she could get to them faster if she shifted. "Anders, you follow behind with Zevran and Nathan...I'm leaving now. I can get there faster."

"What do you mean 'faster'? You're riding with us," Nathan said as he walked up to Ari and looked down at her face.

She reached up and caressed his cheek before stepping back. "Like this." She lifted her hands up, magic flaring brightly and quickly shifted into a bird, leaving him standing there in stunned silence. He turned to look at Anders and Zevran.

"Did anyone know she could do that?" He asked. The rather familiar raven flew in a circle around him before flying off.

After a half hour of flying, Ari spotted the carriage below her and she quickly dove down to land in front of it, causing the horses to rear back in panic as she shifted to human form. The driver yanked on the reins, the guards drawing swords before recognising the Hero of Ferelden.

"Stand down!" Ari growled as she quickly walked towards the door and yanked it open.

Elanna was putting away her daggers as Ari appeared in the carriage door. The look of relief on her face was palpable.

"Thank the Maker," Elanna muttered. "Help him. I failed. I'm sorry. Help him." She stared helplessly at the barely breathing Alistair.

"Hush." Ari pushed up her sleeves and nodded. "I need to see what I'm doing. Get him on his side."

Elanna eased Alistair over, her muscles straining. The dress wadded below him was soaked with blood. Ari slit the shirt he wore with a small dagger. She let out a hiss at the black veins spread across his back.

"I'm going to do the best I can, but I will need Anders help. They used Deathroot extract." Ari quickly pressed her hands to Alistair's back and closed her eyes. She pulled her magic from deep within her. Moments past as she continued to pull her magic through her. Slowly, the light dimmed around Ari's fingers as she wavered slightly.

"I'm going to let you work. I will help the other's keep watch. There might be others out there." Elanna carefully slipped out from the carriage, giving Ari room to work.

Ari looked around the carriage and found one of the compartments filled with bottles. Spying a glowing blue one she quickly opened it and drank it down. "Thank the Maker for lyruim potions." She swiped her hand across her mouth before placing them back on Alistair's exposed back. The vivid black lines slowly faded.

"Ela..." Ari groaned as she leaned against the side of the seat. "Three riders coming from the north. Tell Anders to get his arse in here." She palmed her face in exhaustion and soothed her hand over Alistair's pale brow. She hadn't much more to give him.

Elanna accepted a bow from one of the guards, and a sheaf of arrows. She heard Ari and scanned the horizon for the sight of riders on the road from Amaranthine. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It was a near run thing.

After ten minutes, the riders appeared, thundering down the paved road.

"Anders?" she queried of the three men, scanning each of their features, a nod given to Zev. Her lips peeled back in a snarl when she recognised the third. "Howe …"

The stranger leapt off his mount, handing the reins to a guard.

"Ari?" he queried of Elanna.

"In the carriage." Her gaze didn't leave Nathaniel's face, her hands were white-knuckled on her bow.

Anders moved swiftly for the carriage, appearing in the doorway. He gently touched Ari on the shoulder. Ari looked up at Anders face and gave him a tired smile.

"I did the best I could." She said softly.

Anders smiled at her. "Good girl. Let me do the rest. Now be good and hop out."

Ari eased herself to the doorway and levered herself to the ground. Her knees wobbled and she had to grasp at the carriage to hold herself up. The rigours of the past hours were more than she was used to in recent months. She frowned.

"Nathaniel?" Her voice quavered as she called to him.

"I need to …" Nathaniel gestured at the carriage.

Elanna rose her bow. "Don't get off that horse, Howe." Her voice was cold.

Zev glanced between the two. "Uhh. Ela? He's on our side."

Elanna didn't move. "He doesn't get off his horse. He's _not_ on my side. His family killed my side. They slaughtered my father, and put arrows in my mother."

"I'm not my father, Lady Cousland," Nathaniel said carefully.

"And that is why you aren't already dead," Elanna's voice was a whip across the distance between them.

"Okay, let's do it like this. I will get Ari," Zev got off his horse. "And Nathaniel can wait here."

Elanna lowered the bow, just a little, as Zev went past her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "We should talk later, Ela. When we get back to Amaranthine. Let's get the King to safety."

Elanna paused and nodded. "Very well."

Zev headed for the carriage.

"I'm sorry. From my heart, I mourn for what my father did and the shame he brought our name," Nathaniel spoke, breaking the silence.

Elanna's chin lifted, and the pressure on the bow eased a little.

"Your words mean nothing."

"I hope that is not the case, my lady. Truly. I pledged my service to the Wardens, and hope that my actions will speak far louder than my words."

Elanna let out a slow breath, her ire wavering. "We shall see," she allowed.

Ari reached out and wrapped her arm around Zev's shoulder. "Where is Nathan?" She mumbled sleepily. "I pushed too hard, training, shifting and healing. Only one bottle of lyruim." Zev shifted her slightly and took most of her weight.

"Come on, gorgeous, I got you. we just have to keep our assassin from taking out your lover."

"What?" Ari's eyes went wide.

"She's a smart girl though." Zev continued in what he must have considered a comforting manner. "I'm sure she won't shoot him anywhere vital."

Zev paused beside Nathaniel's horse. The Warden leaned down, took Ari's hand and pulled her up to sit before him. Zev glanced around to see a pained expression on Elanna's face. He gave her a half smile of sympathy.

"Let's go," Elanna's voice was low. "I will take Anders' horse and run outrider. I will watch for sign of the Crows." She kicked the mount into motion and headed off the road toward Amaranthine.

The sun had dipped to the horizon as they drew into the Amaranthine courtyard. Alistair was retrieved and taken to the infirmary. Nathaniel lowered Ari to the ground, joined her and they headed for their apartments. Zev and Elanna stood alone as the guards took their horses.

She folded her arms across her chest. "I screwed up, Zev."

"You were ambushed, Ela," Zev protested.

"Fuck that. I should have known better. I was distracted."  
>"By what?" Zev rose a querying brow. "You never get distracted."<p>

"By my own stupidity." Ela, the Assassin, scrubbed her thumb over the dark coils of her upper arm tattoos. "And now he knows I'm not truly Lady Cousland. Mission is a bust."

"You should speak to him before you leave."

"I don't...talk."

"Maybe you should start."

"He's in love with Ari." Ela shrugged. "So it's irrelevant."

"Yep." Zev nodded. "Probably is. But you owe him an explanation."

Ela punched Zev on the arm. "Fuck you."

"If only you would," he mourned mockingly.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Ela kissed him fiercely on the temple. "Fuck you."

Zev smiled. "Fuck you too."

Ela hesitated at the doorway to Alistair's room. The guards allowed her past without question. They even saluted her with respect. She wore her leathers and full weapons. It wasn't worth hiding it anymore.

He was sitting up against a pillow, reading a book, his chest swathed in bandages. He glanced up and closing the book, broke the silence first.

"Hello."

Ela chewed on her lower lip for a moment, and then stepped within. "Hi." She stared uneasily around the room, and back to his pale form on the bed. "Feeling better?"

"Feeling alive. That's fucking brilliant at this point."

His invective surprised her and she smiled slightly. He continued.

"You don't smile often."

She stopped smiling and frowned. "What?"

"The past week in Denerim. You never smiled."

"I smile," she protested.

"Couldn't prove it by me." He crossed his arms.

She couldn't help it. She smiled again.

"So who are you really?" he queried.

The smile faded. "It's complicated, Your Majesty."

"Enlighten me. And the name is Alistair."

"I don't - "

"You saved my fucking life. Call me Alistair, for fuck's sake."

"Very well, Your Majesty."

"Frustrating woman!"

Ela scowled. "We aren't ... "

"Friends? No. But allow me this as a royal command. You must call me Alistair or I will get cranky."

Ela cleared her throat, her lips twitched slightly. "I wouldn't wish to annoy … Alistair."

"Good." Alistair nodded in satisfaction. "Now. Who are you?"

"Elanna Cousland."

"No. Really."

"I really am Elanna Cousland, Alistair." She shrugged. "I'm just not the compliant lady my father wished I would be."

"For which I am eternally gratefully." Alistair gestured toward the seat beside his bed. "Now tell me the rest where you aren't."

Ela sat down and fidgeted a little. Her fingers entwined, her thumbs pressed together until the knuckles turned white. A large hand covered hers. She stilled.

"Elanna. Tell me."

"I'm no fine lady, Your … " She caught herself. "Alistair. I suppose the best explanation for what I am is...mercenary."

Alistair frowned. "What?"

"I get paid to do a job and … I do it?"

"I was a job?"

Ela flinched. His voice was hard. She stared down at her hands. He had withdrawn his hand at the last statement.

"Yes." Her voice was bleak.

"Then thank you for doing your job."

Ela lifted her gaze. Her eyes met his. "You were hurt. I failed."

Alistair frowned. "No, you didn't. We were ambushed. Outnumbered."

"And you nearly died."

"When you appeared behind the man attacking me, I thought I was dead." Alistair spoke as though she hadn't. "You saved my life." He reached out and clasped her hand in his. "Was the betrothal real?"

Ela couldn't meet his gaze. "In a way. My brother believed it real. As did your court."

"Did you intend on going through with it?"

Ela tried to retrieve her hand from his, but he held on. "No."

"Why not?"

"I was sent to protect you, Alistair." She scowled at him. "The Crows haven't succeeded so far. So I was doing my job. But that's it. I was put in to protect you."

"Who hired you?"

"Well...Zevran got in contact with me."

"I see."

"It's alright. You can put around that I ran off, or something similar." Ela assured him. "The betrothal can be severed quite simply. You are the King after all."

"No."

Ela tried to stand. His hold tightened on her hand. She tugged.

"This is - "

"No," he repeated. And paused. "I'm not safe yet. Someone still has these people trying to kill me. I like the thought of someone else watching out for me."

Ela stared at him. Then down at their joined hands. And back up again. "Alright. That's makes sense." She tugged her hand again and this time he let go. "I'm going to track down that person, Alistair. I thought you should know."

"How do I explain to the court where my betrothed has gone?" He lifted an imperious blonde brow.

"You are the bloody king. You could lie and they wouldn't bloody question you too closely. Tell them I have gone to look after a sick relative, to fetch a wedding dress from Orlais, who the hell cares?"

His lips twitched. Would she hit him if he laughed?

"I will think of something." He cleared his throat. "You would wear an Orlesian wedding dress?" His nose wrinkled.

Ela paused. Considered. "No. But it would explain why I was gone so long. It would take forever to find one that I would ever damn well wear." Her lips quirked into a smile.

"I did wish to speak to Ari Amell. Can you make that happen?"

Ela's gaze shuttered and she nodded. "Of course. She was abed when I arose this morning. I can send a servant to see if she is up. Take care of yourself, Alistair."

"I will see you again soon, Elanna."

She just smiled faintly at him before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Elanna sat on her bed staring at the wall opposite. Night had long since fallen. Her hand rested on her pack, filled with the accoutrements of her employment. She wore her travelling leathers and a battered old cloak sat ready beside the bed. She had one more person to farewell before leaving.

The knock on Ari's door was sharp.

Ari mumbled sleepily and nudged Nathan with her elbow. Before sitting up and running a hand over her face. "You get it since you refuse to let me get out of bed." She grumbled as Nathaniel wrapped a sheet around his bare waist and opened the door.

"I'd put my hands up but as you can see...it might not be a good idea." He said with dry amusement as he stared at Ela.

Ela's nostrils flared, and she scowled. "Not that it would make a difference." She hefted the pack on her shoulder. "If you would be so kind as to pass on a message for me. I'm going after the target. I will be in contact after the mission."

Ari wrapped her robe around her body and peeked around Nathaniel's side. "Does Alistair know?" She asked as she ignored Nathaniel's grumble about her remaining in bed. "Not exactly sure if I should tell him that his 'betrothed' went to assassinate the former Queen."

"He knows I have gone to take care of the person who hired the assassins. If he isn't an utter moron he will work it out when news comes of her death." Ela shrugged, attempting and failing, at nonchalance. "I also informed him of the truth about the betrothal. I suspect when the mission succeeds, it will be called off."

She paused and fidgeted with the straps of her pack. "I feel somewhat ... bad that I did that to him. He deserves better." She chewed on her lower lip.

"He deserves you but you won't listen to reason." Ari let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned against Nathaniel's chest for support. "But the mission must succeed. Right now she is the biggest threat that he doesn't even notice." She turned her head slightly and looked into the shadows.

"I listen, Ari," Ela said softly. "And I have heard clearly." She glanced at Nathaniel and back to the mage. "I won't be back."

She nodded at them both and turned to go. She raised her voice sharply.

"Get some good gossip?"

And headed down the corridor.

Ari held her palm out letting a small ball of flame erupt as she tossed it into the corner. Watching in amusement as Zevran danced out of the shadows.

"You need a hobby," Ari said as she shook her head, feeling Nathaniel's chest rumble under her head.

"I do have one! It is to see how long it will take you two to let me join you in bed!" he said with a saucy grin. "But in all seriousness, should I shadow her?" He asked as he turned to stare at Ela's retreating back.

"No. She needs to prove to herself that she didn't fail the mission. And you did say that she is the best. We have nothing to fear." Ari turned to look at Nathaniel, as he hid a yawn behind his hand.

"No Elf you are not invited." Nathaniel reached down and with a quick lift of his arm he had bent down picking Ari up and slinging her over his shoulder while maintaining his grip on the sheet around his waist. He sketched Zevran a small nod before closing the door.

He let out a gasp as he felt Ari place an open mouthed kiss on his back. In retaliation he slide his hand up under her robe and pinched her bottom. "Bed. Stay this time. We can uh... talk?" He carefully deposited the sulking mage on the bed and settled down next to her. "So shapeshifting is something they don't teach in the Circle I'm guessing." He paused and stared at her face.

"No they don't. A friend wanted me to have options. On the off chance I get sent back to the Circle." She looked down at her hands. "Freedom is a gift, one that is rarely given to a Mage." She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "She wanted me to have a chance to keep my freedom."

"Good friend to have." He nodded as he lay back onto the bed and tugged Ari onto his chest. Tucking her head under his chin he ran his hands up and down her back. "I don't want to imagine the possibility of losing you to the Circle." He said as he tightened his arms around her.

"Oh so you wouldn't come rescue me?" She teased, slapping a palm lightly against his bare chest. She soothed the slap by lightly rubbing her cheek against it.

"You know I will." He said fiercely. "But right now, it isn't a possibility, let us get some sleep. Tomorrow you have a meeting with the King and the job to explain to him who the target really is." He felt Ari's head nod against his chest and continued to run his fingers along her back. Her breathing evened out into sleep before he closed his eyes a smile on his lips.

Ari sat behind her desk, a quill in her hand as she lightly tapped it against the paper in front of her. A small smile on her lips as she looked out the window. A light knock on her door drew her attention towards Alistair who scowled at her.

"She's gone."

"She has a job to do." She replied, calmly as she studied him from head to toe. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she gestured to his chest as she stood and slowly walked around the desk. "Let me see." She reached for his shirt as his hand came down to grab hers.

"Who is the target?" He asked, his voice soft as he ran a thumb over her hand.

Ari raised her eyes to meet his, her face carefully blank. "Do you really want to know?" She asked, watching the thoughts that drifted across his face. She watched as his jaw tightened and his hazel eyes darkened. "Alistair, you're hurting me." She said softly trying to pull her hand from his grip in vain.

"Ari, who is the target?" He asked again as he released her hand and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. She took a step away from him and leaned against the desk, hands wrapped around her waist.

"It's Anora." She said softly. Carefully watching Alistair's expression go from hurt, shock, and finally anger. "You. You're the one that had Zevran send her to me." He stared at her in shock. "Why?"

Ari her expression slightly angry. "Anora is a ruthless cut throat bitch that should have died with her traitor father. She would have gladly served your head on a platter to him. You, decided to just lock her up in a tower." She said bitterly as she began to pace. "If you won't protect yourself, someone else has to do it. Someone like me, like I've always done since we first met."

Alistair stumbled back from Ari's ire. His eyes wide in shock. "Ari...I" He paused as she whirled and advanced on him. A finger pointed to his chest.

"No Alistair, you listen. You thrust the role of leadership on me! A Mage from the Circle who never had stepped out of the bloody tower since I was brought in as a young child. Every single decision that had to be made, I made it. Every move that had to be done, it was me who moved first." She poked him repeatedly in the chest, her eyes glowing with her magic. "And after everything I did, keeping you alive, gathering help from everyone. And ensuring our survival after the Archdemon was defeated. You were perfectly willing to throw it away, by locking the biggest threat on your arse in a tower."

She pushed him back slightly, glaring at his face. "I will not let my sacrifices end in vain." She whirled away from him and headed to her desk, grabbing a pile of papers off her desk, she threw them at him. "Each and every single one of these is a Crow bounty on your head. Signed with Anora's seal. Each one with prices slowly going up. Each one of these intercepted by Zevran and his connections. There have been a number of attempts on your life even before Ela agreed to the betrothal. The assassin on your roof? That was meant for you, if Ela wasn't there they would have succeeded. The attack where you got that?" She gestured to his chest. "Anora."

Alistair looked at the pile of papers in his hands, noting the seal and the prices of gold. "So this is how much I'm worth dead?" He asked attempting to break the tension with his usual sense of humor.

"Maker's Breath Alistair!" Ari growled out in frustration as she sat on her desk. "The job will be done. Ela has already left. And I believe Bann Teagan is on his way here to bring you back to Denerim. Where you will pretend you have no knowledge of why someone would part dear Anora's head from her body." She glared at him and waved a hand out the door.

"You're kicking me out?" Alistair asked his shock slowly fading.

"You have a country to run." She said with a brow raised. "And if you don't leave, I will set your boots on fire."

The missives that winged their way to Amaranthine and Denerim two weeks later were brief. Merely notifying that an unknown assailant had tracked down and entered the secure tower where Anora Mac Tiernan had been kept under arrest and killed her.

There was no word from Ela. As promised, she did not return.

A/N: I want to say a huge huge thank you to Maya for working with me on this. She makes my word jumbles look prettier. *heart emote*


	8. Chapter 8

It was a month after the death notification. The palace had breathed a sigh of relief. No more assassins came in the night, for there was no one left to pay them. Alistair was safe. But still no word from Elanna Cousland. No one dared question the King. Except one man.

"Where is she?" Teagan asked.

"I don't know," Alistair snapped.

"Aren't you meant to know? Isn't that what a King knows?"

"She took care of my assassin."

"Which one?"

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck. "All of them.

Teagan pursed his lips and rocked back and forward onto the balls of his feet.

"Shut up." Alistair was scowling.

"I didn't say anything," Teagan protested.

"You didn't have to."

"So … we are not quite so hung up on mages and … ? "

Alistair's glare was furious. Teagan held up his hands. Alistair closed his eyes.

"She isn't coming back," Alistair said flatly, fidgeting with his glove.

Teagan frowned. "Is she insane? She could be a queen."

"Not sure she wants to be."

"Well, she would keep you in line."

Alistair's shoulders slumped, Teagan adopted a look of sympathy.

Messages came from Highever, first asking after Elanna, then others more urgent once her brother was informed that she was no longer in Denerim. Another month, and Alistair felt himself quite put out. She had told him the truth. Once the mission was over he could break the betrothal. Anger had stirred in his gut and he wasn't even certain why. He contacted his spymaster, and asked him to make enquiries as to where Ela could have gone.

The spymaster did not speak to him on the matter for two weeks. Then returned one day when snow lay heavy on the battlements. He was pale, a crumpled scrap of paper in hand.

"Your Majesty, I have discovered the whereabouts of Lady Cousland."

He held out the paper. Alistair read it silently, and cursed. He rose to his feet.

"Send a raven to Amaranthine, informing them of this. I need the Warden Commander here now."

Ela Cousland sat on the straw that had served as her bed these past months. Her cell was barely large enough to stretch out in. She was chained to the floor with heavy dwarven steel shackles. Her arms rested on bent knees, her head tilted back to stare up at the tiny barred window that allowed the only light into her stone room. It was winter now. Every so often, snow would drop in clumps to the floor. She would pick it up carefully and sip at it. Clean water was in short supply.

She wore a simple shirt and a pair of old, battered breeches. Both were filthy and bloodstained. New scars marred the smoothness of her skin. Her back ached where they had beaten her two days ago, but at least now she could take a few steps without pain. They fed her barely enough to keep her alive. She was weak. She had no fight left.

She would die here. The Crows had her. They had told her in exquisite detail what they would do to her out of vengeance for their fallen comrades. She had a week, not much more. No one was coming. She had seen to that. Had severed all ties.

With effort she rose her manacled wrists up, and pressed her fingertips to her brow. She thought of winter. She thought of fires. She thought of her brother renewing Highever. She thought of her room there. Quiet. Comfortable. And she thought of a man, his quirk of a smile, his surprising warmth, his affection for his friends.

Tears traced clear paths down her grimy cheeks.

Ari and Nathaniel arrived in Denerim a few days after Alistair's orders arrived. Alistair watched as the couple came in, appearing to argue. He was stone faced as he watched the two argue as lover's aught.

"Ari, you turned into a fucking bear! In our tent! You didn't even warn me first!" Nathaniel growled out as he waved his hand in front of her.

"I was cold," Ari protested, "You were cold. I could turn into a bear. My idea had merit. You weren't complaining while you were warm."

"I almost stabbed you … _and _you rolled on top of me and wouldn't get off!" Nathaniel shook his head as a grin split across Ari's face. "It isn't funny!" He gave a defeated sigh as Ari burst into laughter.

"Gives you a whole new meaning to 'bear hug', huh?" Anders said as he followed behind the couple. "If it makes you feel any better, Ari, you can turn into a bear anytime in my tent…" He said with a teasing grin.

Ari shook her head and covered her mouth as Nathaniel turned to glare at Anders. "It didn't help when you decided it was funny she was laying on me and instead of helping get me out, you jumped on her." Nathaniel rubbed his shoulder and turned to look at Alistair giving him a quick bow as the other two, still not in control of their laughter dipped their heads.

"We came as quickly as we could, and as you probably have heard it was an eventful trip." Nathaniel retorted.

"The Crows have her." The King's voice was like a hammer dropping. He didn't feel like laughing at Ari's misadventure. "My spies say she is being held in one of their strongholds."

Ari narrowed her eyes, and her voice was like ice. "What do you mean the Crows have her?"

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, and stared down at the paper that still sat on his desk. "She was captured after Anora died."

"That was a months ago. She's been missing for two months? Zevran left the keep two weeks ago saying he needed to find one of his agents. He meant Ela didn't he?" Nathaniel ran his hand through his dark hair, his voice tense.

"Where is she being held, Alistair? We can go get her." Ari said as she held her hand out for the paper.

"I'm coming," Alistair said grimly, plucking the missive from his desk and giving it to Ari. "She is being held in Bastion. We go by ship."

"The hell you are," Ari said softly, her eyes narrowing. "You can't leave Ferelden."

Nathaniel stared at Alistair's face, seeing the determination on his face. "Ari, he might as well come. Otherwise he'd follow us."

"I'm standing right here. I'm the King of bloody Ferelden," Alistair snapped, his temper frayed. "And I'm not leaving the woman who saved my life to those bastards."

Ari threw up her hands and sighed. "Fine, you are coming. We'll need to restock our supply and I need to send a bird to the Keep to inform them of my absence. For Maker's sake, Alistair, we can't put you in danger."

"That is my own decision, Ari," Alistair rubbed his thumb over the sigil of his belt, where the heraldry of the Wardens still sat. "She can't die there."

Later that night, Alistair roamed the halls in the dark when he had done nothing but stare at the ceiling until his eyes hurt to blink. Was he mad? Going on this little foray? The Crows were right bastards to fight. He rubbed his chest ruefully. He should know. But she was in trouble. She was hurt. He couldn't let the person who had saved his life just...die.

As he neared the kitchens and heard Nathaniel's voice and nearly turned away. He didn't think he could stomach more loving flirting between Ari and Nathaniel. But he paused when he heard Elanna's name, and unrepentantly eavesdropped.

"I knew them growing up. Elanna, Anora. Even Cailan," Nathaniel said, his voice low as Alistair leaned closer to the door to hear more. "Elanna was … well, she was always fierce. She and Anora never got along. But you've met Anora, just imagine her as a child. She was a vicious bully behind that pretty face. She had Cailan wrapped around her finger. He did everything she would say. Anora really disliked this kid. A boy, maybe nine or ten, but skinny, like he had never had quite enough to eat. Anora had Cailan attempt to beat the boy to a pulp for looking at her. Cornering him in the stables, Cailan had knocked the kid down. Elanna had returned from riding, leapt off her horse and drove Cailan to the ground. He got horse shit all over his tunic, along with two black eyes and a dislocated thumb. When he cried mercy, she turned on Anora, walked up to her and punched her right in the nose. She made it pretty clear they weren't to touch the kid again, and I don't think they did. At least not within her hearing. She helped him up, handed him a handkerchief to stop the bleeding. Cailan grew out of being that mean, but Anora? It was right there under the surface. The next summer, the kid wasn't there anymore, they probably found a new target."

Alistair drew away slowly his brow furrowed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And Elanna stopped coming to Denerim with her parents. I never found out why, though I guess her current skills explain that."

"_Are you alright?" The white handkerchief floated before his tear filled eyes. "Come on, kid. Get up."_

_She was probably his age and had a sharp voice that sliced through his fear and indecision. He took her hand, clutching the white fabric to his spurting nose._

"_Fanks…" his voice was slurred._

"_Whatever. They are jerks." She glared at the retreating Cailin, who was trying to support a sobbing Anora. "Fuck. I"m probably going to get whipped for this." She sighed._

_Alistair's eyes widened. "No."_

_Elanna shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Punching her felt pretty good. And he is a dick. Shame he has to be King."_

_His reply was glutinous. "Sorry…"_

_She punched him on a skinny shoulder. "Chin up. Stay out of their way. If they bother you again, let me know." She squared her own shoulders and stared up at the castle with a wrinkle to her nose. "Better face the music."_

_Alistair stared after the girl, clutching the white linen in his white-knuckled fist._

Dawn found the four of them preparing to board a ship. Ari was a little bit queasy and clutched Nathaniel's arm. "I hate boats...and large bodies of water." She grumbled as Nathaniel let out a soft amused chuckle. She turned her head and peered over Nathaniel's shoulder as Alistair boarded the ship quietly behind them. He'd been quiet the whole trip there, and seems to be lost in thought. She bit her lip and turned her attention to the distance. _Please be alive…_

Anders blasted the door open as Ari shifted into a form of a spider. A giant fuck-off spider. Nathaniel hovered behind her with his bow drawn, as Ari charged into the first group of Crows. Her poisoned fangs and webs held them in place while Nathaniel and Anders picked them off. Another group of Crows came charging in and ran in terror when the first thing they saw was her.

With loud clicking sounds, she gave chase, bringing their nightmares into life. She heard Nathaniel and Anders quickly following behind her. Bodies fell before her, blood splattered her body and the walls. They had made short work of the first floor and now stood at a cross roads. Up or down. She wavered slightly before shifting back into human shape. An angry scowl marred her face as she brushed off spots of blood off her blue robe. "Let's clear out the building, make sure there are no surprises. Alistair is in here somewhere."

She blasted both doors open at the top of the stairs and quickly sprinted up. An arrow flew towards her, only to bounce off the shield Anders had placed in front of her. She smirked and tossed a paralyze rune under the Crow and slowly walked towards him, enjoying the panic forming in his eyes. When she drew close, she held out her hand and a ball of fire appeared, she lightly ran it over her captor's skin. "Talk, Crow. Or I'll roast you alive." She narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Maker...please don't kill me! I'll talk, I'll talk!" The elf squealed, his eyes full of fear and panic. "They brought her here. It took twenty Crows just to take her down. She's in the wasn't harmed too much, just roughed up a bit. They poisoned her food too. Make her weak. The Master, he wanted to break her."

Ari drew back, anger flashing in her brown eyes as she turned her back on the elf. She nodded and an arrow whipped past her, slaying the elf.

Anders reached into his pack and pulled out a few small flasks of lyrium. Downing one, he handed the other to Ari.

"Let's finish it," Ari snarled.

Alistair smashed the wooden doors open with his shield. His hand was tight around the hilt of his sword as he descended into the darkness. He cocked his head to the side when he heard the first set of screams from above. Ari's plan was working. He had to find Elanna while Ari wrought destruction on anyone in her path.

The cellar was dank, repurposed for makeshift cells. He moved quickly through the rooms, pausing and watching as more men raced up the stairs to meet their death. He spied one man who had stayed behind, guarding a door with a large sword over his shoulder. With a warcry, he charged ahead, slicing the man's head off in one fell swoop. The squishing thud it made as it bounced on the ground was oddly satisfying.

Alistair tried the door, but it was locked. Lips curled in a snarl, he shield bashed the door open and knocked out another Crow who was guarding the door from the other side. He slashed the man across the chest and knocked him back with his shield. There was another door on the other side of the room. He moved quickly towards it. Inside was a group of Crows who charged towards him. The fight was short, brutal and bloody.

More charged into the room from another door, he made short work of them, taking a few hits here and there, scuffing armour and opening scrapes and cuts on his body. but eventually the bodies stopped piling up. He pushed his way into another room and stopped.

She was huddled behind bars. Chains wrapped around her arms and her feet, granting her little to no movement. He moved closer to the gate and looked around trying to find a key. Seeing it on a small table he grabbed it. With shaking hands he opened the gate and slowly stepped in. He sank to his knees and stared at her. Her arm lay at an unnatural angle, marred with cuts, bruises and welts. The tunic she wore was torn in places. Her torso was a study in black and blue. The pale skin of her neck was rubbed raw from an iron collar. He reached out and touched her bruised cheek with gentle fingers. Her chin rested a few inches from her breast, unconsciousness having finally claimed her.

"Maker's breath… please…" Alistair said quietly. Her breath was shallow and laboured. He laid her head against his shoulder and made sort work of the chains holding her in place. Her wrists were raw, fingers swollen. When released from the chains, her long limbs collapsed. He sank under her weight, driven back down to his knees. With a gloved hand he brushed back her hair, the silver turned grey in the dankness of this place.

"Elanna?" His thumb brushed her cheek. "I'm here." His heart stuttered when she stirred in his arms.

"Alis … " she took a gasping breath before it sighed out, " ...tair.."

He made his way slowly back up the stairs, not realizing the silence that had descended.

Ari stood at the front door, she watched as Alistair emerged from the shadows of the house carrying something in his arms. His armor was coated in blood and gore. Her attention drifted towards the bundle in his arms. With quick steps she ran towards him, ignoring the haunted look in his face as she rested her hand lightly on Ela's exposed shoulder. "She's barely alive. We need to get to the inn and start healing her. Come on." She turned quickly and marched out the door, Alistair following behind her. As his foot hit the dirt, Ari turned to look at the house and with a deep call of her power, the walls erupted in flame.

They arrived at the inn quickly, a large bag of coin was tossed to the innkeeper as Nathaniel bought the man's silence. Alistair carefully deposited Ela on the clean sheets and began to strip off his armor and toss it in the corner of the room. She had never regained consciousness.

Ari bent down and ripped the disgusting fabric off Ela's body and let out a hiss as she catalogued the damage. Broken arm, dislocated shoulder, a few broken fingers, cuts, welts and burns decorated her skin. "Turn her onto her side…"

Anders reached down and gently tugged the still unconscious Ela over, letting out a gasp of horror at the deep gorges on Ela's back. "Maker's breath…"

Ari ripped the rest of the garment off Ela's body leaving her in her smalls. "We need water, and as many lyrium bottles you can find." Ari climbed on the bed, on her knees she braced one hand on Ela's shoulder and the other on her back. White light flowed out of her hands into Ela's body, as Anders focused on Ela's chest and leg, his magic glowing intensely blue.

Alistair sat on the other bed, his head hung low as he took deep, careful breaths. He reached for his sword when the door opened and Nathaniel, followed by the innkeeper's daughter came in, carrying a bucket of clean water and a few dozen flasks of lyrium potions.

The maid quickly set the bucket up by the bed and pulled two rags from her apron and placed it next to the bottles of lyrium. "Me da sent my brothers to keep watch. You will be safe here." She gave them a quick bow and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Much as I appreciate the concern of our hosts, I believe I will assist." Nathaniel informed those barely conscious of his presence that he would remain on guard. With a grimace of sympathy, he left the room.

Ari gasped and bowed her head. Most of the damage had faded already. She accepted a lyrium potion from Anders and drank it down quickly. The two worked side by side pouring their magic into Ela's damaged body.

The hour was late when the lyrium ran out and the mages had to rest. Ari's hand was placed on Ela's stomach while Anders on her shoulder.

Nathaniel, newly returned from his watch, moved to separate them only to be stopped by Alistair's hand on his shoulder. "Look…" he said pointing to where their hands rested on her body. "They're still healing her. Let them finish…"

Nathaniel swallowed and nodded, he sunk down on the floor beside the door and rested his head back on the wood grain. His eyes focused on Ari's face. Alistair had maneuvered himself between Anders and Ela's body while maintaining Anders connection to her. He let out a sigh as he grasped her fingers tightly and closed his eyes.

Ela awoke in the grey dawn. It hurt. Everything hurt. She was certain she had died. She had seen Alistair's face, and she had died. But with the slightest of movements, she could see with no small amount of embarrassment that she was surrounded. On her left by Ari, curled up on her side, fingertips tucked under her chin while she slept. On her right was Anders, his big solid body flat on his back, left arm resting easily over Elanna's hip. She shifted. They were too close. Too close. Her chest was squeezing shut, her breath coming in short puffs. She couldn't breathe.

A hand closed over her shoulder.

"Easy…" Nathaniel loomed overhead. "Easy now."

She gripped his hand and yanked it off her, and he didn't resist.

"Easy, Elanna," his voice was a gentle rumble. "You are safe. You are alive."

Her panicked grip turned into one of reassurance. She clutched his fist while she stared mutely upwards. She tried to speak and he was rewarded with little more than a desultory croak. He knelt down and reaching over an exhausted Ari, touched Elanna on the forehead.

"You are safe. We are all here. I'm watching over you."

Elanna's eyelids fluttered closed.

Nathaniel wondered if she knew she had held Alistair's hand in a fierce grip all night. The King had curled up exhausted on the end of the bed, his hand outstretched to clasp Elanna's fingers. In her panic, she had entwined her fingers with his, and had thus fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ari blinked her eyes open and stared at the ceiling. There was a slight weight on her left side, turning her head she encountered a thatch of tangled, dirty white hair brushing against her chin. Ela's head was resting on her chest, a leg tossed over hers and an arm around her waist. Another heavy muscled arm flung over them, she attempted to lift her head and stared at Alistair's sleeping face. _Andraste's tits! _She dropped her head back down to the thin pillow and scrubbed her face with one hand.

"You're awake." Nathaniel murmured huskily. "When Anders woke up, he said you burnt yourself out too much and you needed more sleep. He refused to let me move you." He moved quietly towards her side of the bed and lightly touched her cheek.

Ari let out a sigh and tried to shift away from Ela's grasp but all she got for her endeavours was Ela tightening her hold on Ari's body. "Maker's breath get me out of here!" She gasped out as she attempted to pry Ela's arm off her waist.

Nathaniel let out a soft rumble of laughter as he shook his head. A smirk sliding across his face as he squatted down and stared into Ari's face. "How about I get you some water and you go back to sleep? It looks like you still need some rest." He reached over and lightly traced her cheek to her lips. He watched as her eyes drifted close and grow hazy with sleep as her cheek leaned into his hand. "Rest more, love."

The voices had crept through the fog surrounding Elanna. At first it was pushed away by the pain she registered, sharp fire that stopped her limbs from moving. A heavy weight was pressing her into the bed. A bed? She frowned. And with dawning horror, she realised where she was. Her eyes snapped open. Boobs. Right there.

"Maker's breath …" her voice was a rasp. "Can't breathe … Can't ..." She struggled to back away from Ari, but Alistair's solid, sleeping form made it impossible.

Ari blinked her eyes open in confusion as Ela's weight was finally off her chest. Sitting up she ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. Kicking her legs to the side of the bed she slid off and attempted to stand. Bracing herself against the bedpost, she held out her hand and sent a small flame lick the side of Alistair's leg shocking him awake.

"Maker's breath, Ari! You could have just shook me!" He quickly rolled off the bed and glared at her from his spot on the floor.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten trapped AND groped by your betrothed!"

"Well...you didn't mind it when Isabela did it…" He retorted. He rubbed the back of his neck letting out a sigh and missing the sight of another fire ball flying towards his chest. "Maker's breath!" He grumbled as he patted the flames on his chest.

A rasping voice broke into the argument. "What...the fuck is going on?" Even though her throat was damaged, the anger in it was deep. Elanna was sitting up, naked but for the bandages swatching her chest. Her eyes were fierce on Ari and Alistair, eventually ticking to Nathaniel for explanation as Ari tossed fireballs at Alistair.

Nathaniel coughed to hide his laughter as he moved to brace Ari against his body, wrapping his arms around hers preventing her from tossing another fireball at Alistair. "Ari, setting the King on fire isn't going to do you any good. He's a bit resilient like that." He tucked Ari's head under his chin and nodded towards Ela. "Glad you're awake, it has been a rather long three days since we pulled you out of there."

"Three days of Ela turning me into a stuffed toy, and Alistair turning her into a stuffed toy." Ari grumbled as she attempted to free her arms. "One day of Anders and I alternating on healing you and two days of me healing you myself. If I could bring those fuckers back to life, I'd skin them alive." Ari growled as she finally relented to Nathaniel's hold on her. "I need a bath, food and fresh clothes brought up here and you two can go see if it will be safe for us to leave. I do not want to stay in this bloody city any longer."

Ari twisted her body out of Nathaniel's grasp and pecked him quickly on the cheek before shooing him out the door. Turning her attention on Alistair, she raised her eyebrow and gestured to the door. "I'm sure Lady Ela would like to be clean and dressed before you see her again. So I suggest you go away." She moved towards the bed and braced a hand on Ela's shoulder, peering into her eyes and turning her face left and right. "We've healed all that we can, you'll have some scars but they'll fade. They used a poisoned dagger on some of your wounds and we weren't in a good position to heal you completely. All of your bruises are gone, and your lungs are now clear of liquid. Tell me if you still feel some pain somewhere and I'll see what I can do."

Ela stared mutely at the interactions between the others in the room. A mask of confusion settled over her features and she grew wary as Ari approached. She met Alistair's gaze briefly before he obediently left the room to see to the demands.

_A King was going to arrange for a bath? This was surreal._

"I'm fine," she croaked. "Thank you for … all of it. But I'm fine." She edged away a little. "I had no idea what was going on. I didn't even know it had been three days."

"You were gone for two months, the healing took three days, you might need more but we're not safe here. Despite being Grey Wardens, Anders and I are still mages and the locals are not keen on us staying here any longer. The Templars had refused to give us anymore lyrium potions. We couldn't use Alistair to get them… they might take him as a Royal Hostage." Ari sighed and rubbed her temples.

Ela pressed her heel of her hands into her eyes and took several breaths. "Fine. I see." She raised her head. "Then the soonest we can leave the better." She glanced down at herself, at the faded bruising, the still raw scars on her legs and grimaced. "I need pants."

A quiet knock sounded on the door as Ari quickly moved to stand in front of Ela, one hand held out and a ball of flame in the other. The door opened slowly as Nathaniel peeked in and held out a bundle of clothes and a bucket of water. "The water is cold, but clean. I made sure it wasn't poisoned just in case." He nodded to Ela and slowly backed out of the room.

Ela rose to her feet. Despite the healing, she was still weak. Two months as a prisoner had made her painfully thin. Her muscle tone had softened. She moved slowly for the bucket of water and dipped her fingers into the coolness. She sighed.

"I really REALLY want to wash my hair." She touched the matted strands, now quite grey, and grimaced. "I'm probably going to have to cut it. I don't think I will even get a comb through it anymore."

Picking up the cloth floating in the depths of the bucket, she wrung out the water and scrubbed at her face with a sigh approaching pleasure. With efficient movements she removed most of the streaks of grime and old blood. She wrinkled her nose.

"I must have been revolting to sleep near. Why on earth would you do that?" She paused, and her cheeks reddened. "Why would Alistair do that?"

Ari held out her hands which glowed faintly. "I'm a healer, you needed to be healed. Anders said, even after I had passed out, I was still attempting to heal you. As for Alistair, you'll have to ask him yourself." Ari leaned over and touched the water, watching as steam rose from it. "There, that should work better." She reached up and gathered her hair, quickly rolling it into a bun on the back of her head and tied it with a ribbon, before reaching for her hooded cloak and slinging it over her arm.

"We also did it, because we do care about you. I hope you know that." She said softly as she moved to walk out the door. "And because you're ours now." She tossed over her shoulder giving Ela a cheeky grin.

Ela opened her mouth. She stared down at the cloth in her hand, at the pile of clothes on the dresser and closed it again. What the hell could she say? She chewed uncertainly on her lower lip. Well good manners dictated one thing:

"Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you for healing me."

When Ela was finally alone, she took the time to lower herself onto the bed. She leaned her elbows on her knees, linked her calloused, strong fingers together and tried to stop the tears from falling. Unsuccessfully.

When she exited the room ten minutes later, she was dry eyed, with her chin tilted up. It was thus that she met Alistair. He was waiting in the corridor, leaning back against the wall, his palms propped easily on the sword girt at his hip. He glanced up when she appeared. Awkwardly, she approached, her body still stiff. Silence descended between them and she was the first to break it.

She held out her hand. "Alistair, thank you for coming to get me. I had lost hope."

Alistair took her hand as though he would shake it, then lifted it to his lips. He brushed a kiss over the abused knuckles. Ela couldn't stop the furious blush rising on her cheeks, but she didn't pull away, and continued:

"Ari said we are leaving shortly. I don't know what will happen once we get back to Denerim, but I want you to know, I appreciate everything. Truly. I owe you my life."

Alistair straightened and took a step forward. "As far as the people know, their Queen to be was kidnapped, and their King and his companions retrieved her." He still held her hand.

She was starting to feel awkward. He was dressed in his fine armour, the silks and velvets of his doublets scrubbed clean. The metal polished to a gleam. And she stood before him looking like some urchin from the streets. She couldn't help but give a faint smile.

"What shall we tell them … " her voice trailed off as she met his gaze.

"Would it be so bad, Elanna?" Alistair asked softly, his voice dropping to a low rumble.

Elanna cleared her throat, flustered. "I'm not sure - "

"Being married to me? Would it be so bad?"

"Of course not," Elanna shook her head. "But you might find marriage to me … difficult."

"As difficult as retrieving you from an Antivan Crow stronghold?" He lifted his brow in query.

"Worse." Her nose wrinkled.

"Would you mind terribly if I kissed you? Just for purely speculative reasons, of course." His expression was serious, though his eyes were bright with some internal amusement.

"Speculative … what?" Elanna scowled at him, disconcerted.

He cupped her face with a hand and drew her toward him. His head dipped and their lips touched, gently at first.

She wasn't sure who made that sound, and realised with another blush it had been her. It was a moan. An honest to god moan. And oh hell, she had grabbed the edge of his breastplate and was currently using it to pull him toward her. Her other hand was - Maker save her - tangled in his hair. HIS hands were now between her shoulders and on the small of her back.

His lips were … were… what was she talking about again?

When she broke the kiss, she didn't step back. She didn't even move. She brought his face back into focus again. Her vision had gone fuzzy as hell. If his eyes were any indication, he was just as dazed as she was. She blinked.

"Well…" She broke the silence.

"Huh," he said. "Speculatively speaking … "

She frowned.

"For purely academic purposes, you understand ..."

_What the hell was he talking about?_

"I think it would be appropriate…"

"You have your hand on my ass," Ela snapped, irritation flaring. She tried to push back. The hand on her ass didn't move. "We have long since gone past 'appropriate'. Groping each other in a hallway."

"Shh. I was talking." Alistair grinned down at her, unrepentant. "As I was saying. I think it would be appropriate …" the hand at her back shifted. His fingertip slid over her lower lip, his expression went serious for a moment. "... if we repeated that again at the soonest opportunity."

Elanna opened her mouth to retort. She paused, thoughtfully. He was watching her carefully. She closed her mouth and smiled.

"I think you might be right," she said simply.

Anders cleared his throat.

"Uhhh…." He reached up a hand and shaded his eyes in mock decorum. "Boat's leaving in ten. Are you two planning to get out of here today?"

The scuffle of removed hands and hems tugged back into place made him grin.

It looked like Ferelden would have a new Queen after all.

A/N Well ladies and gents... thank you for reading our work. It is greatly appreciated. Reviews would be nicer. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

The ship creaked and groaned as it rode the waves back to Denerim. There was joyous laughter, tankards raised in multiple toasts and reminiscing of past adventures. The mess tables below decks were crammed elbow to elbow with people, platters of food, and tankards of ale.

Elanna sat next to Alistair, on the end of one bench. She nursed a single tankard of ale, barely touching it. She let the conversation wash over her, enjoying the warmth that Alistair supplied, and not really contributing aside from the occasional laugh and smile as Ari, Alistair, Anders and Nathaniel told tales of long nights on the road.

Alistair leaned over and murmured, "Are you alright?" in her ear.

Elanna nodded, touched him lightly on the knee. "I just need some fresh air."

He ran his thumb over her knuckles and gave her a smile. "Take your time."

Elanna ducked her head as she headed through the portal to the upper deck. The night air was cool on her face, she lifted her gaze up to the skies and a smile curved her lips as she stared up at the stars. She rubbed her arms, her fingers brushing scars old and new on her biceps.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" Ari said softly as she emerged from the shadows. The dark blue robes swishing against her legs. "I was one of the few lucky ones that had access to a small window. Every night...I'd just look up at the stars. Of course it was only a limited view." She paused and let out a sigh. "My first night out of the tower, I kinda understood why the dwarves got scared that they'd fall into the sky."

"It's a big, beautiful world out there." Elanna leaned on the railing, staring over into the foaming phosphorescence of the ocean. "I have spent so many nights out under the stars, that it feels comforting." She rubbed her lower lip with a contemplative finger. "I didn't think I was going to get out of that dungeon. I thought I had seen the skies for the last time. I thought I had seen many things for the last time, and I felt nothing but regret."

Ari nodded in understanding, leaning against the railing she looked down on her hands. "I'm glad we got to you in time. Alistair wasn't making it easy. He can be downright stubborn." Ari paused lifting her head she studied Ela. "The mission...concerning Anora...?"

"What do you want to know?" Elanna asked, her eyes narrowing, shoulders stiffening.

"Nothing." Ari sighed and turned to look out in the ocean. "She is dead. Alistair is safe. Unless of course he pisses someone off. There is nothing more I can do for him." She reached up and rubbed her face. "Are you planning on leaving once we return?"

Elanna remained silent for a time. She studied Ari thoughtfully. "You care very much for him, don't you?"

Ari nodded her head slowly as her breath hitched. "To be brutally honest, I still love him." She paused and let out a soft sigh. "But it feels different now. Maybe with a touch of bitterness that the only reason I'm not with him is because I'm a Mage. Don't get me wrong, I love Nathaniel and I have an inkling that it'll be two weddings. But it doesn't mean I don't want him to move on and be happy."

"Mmmm." Elanna turned to stare out at the inky darkness of the surging ocean. She took a breath in. "I'm not in love with him. Not yet. But there is something there. I would be disappointed if he cannot come to terms with his past, nor if there would be enmity between us if something did come to pass between Alistair and I. My life has been solitary thus far, and I would be exchanging that freedom for a life in the public eye." She glanced back at Ari. "I would be saddened if the few friends I do have, feel they cannot talk to me."

Ari smiled and tugged her robe tighten around her body. "Didn't I tell you? You're stuck with us now. And you do realize what I'm going to say, eh?" Ari grinned and stepped closer to Ela. "I was right that you two would be good for each other. Sometimes taking a step back gives you perspective."

Elanna held out her hand toward Ari. "I know not what future lies between Alistair and I, but I thank you for your friendship."

The awkward gesture was rather endearing really….

"Alistair didn't tell ya... I'm a hugger." Ari grinned and wrapped her arms around Ela giving her a slight squeeze before quickly pulling back. "I better return downstairs, Nathaniel is probably going to start wondering where I am."

Elanna gave a grunt when she was hugged, and patted Ari nervously on the back. When the other woman brought up Nathaniel though, Elanna's expression went a little uneasy. "I owe him an apology." She grimaced. "I have treated him poorly for actions that were not his own. He helped save my life."

Ari smiled and nodded. "You two were in the same boat. Can you believe he wanted me dead at some point? Watching him overcome himself... it was strange. Of course I did a lot of spying on him in bird form. For uh... reasons?" She said a blush staining her cheeks.

"Uh huh," Elanna said drily, her eyebrow arching in amusement.

"What are you both talking about?" Alistair's voice interrupted their interlude.

Elanna smiled. Actually smiled, at the sight of him. She leaned back on the railing. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Ari grinned at Alistair a teasing glint in her eye. "We were talking about your obsession with stinky disgusting cheese."

"Really? Because it sounded like you were talking about spying on me." Nathaniel remarked behind Alistair.

"That's not really a thing, is it?" Elanna innocently made a liar out of Ari when she wrinkled her nose at Alistair.

Alistair laughed, his voice booming over the deck. He approached Elanna, his eyes drawn to hers, and leaned on the railing next to her. His voice went husky, and a little bit sexy, "Do you mind if we discuss matters other than my preferences for cheese?" He leaned forward and whispered something in Elanna's ear. She went a little pink. There may have been mention of something...academic.

She cleared her throat. "Apparently I have matters I need to discuss with His Majesty."

Alistair beamed innocently. "Important matters." He caught Elanna's hand in his and tugged her toward the captain's cabin, vacated for the use of the King of Ferelden.

Elanna sent Ari an apologetic look.

Ari smiled in return and turned her attention towards Nathaniel. "Bed?" She asked softly as she moved closer to him.

The flagship of the Denerim fleet was quite richly appointed for a warship. Alistair's cabin was no exception. It was like a tiny little apartment. Elanna stared around her in wonder as Alistair closed the cabin door.

She turned to study him. He was not wearing his armour, dressed more modestly in the garb of a sailor. A simple shirt and breeches. She felt a little more on equal footing here.

"Would you like something to drink?" Alistair asked, gesturing to the table. Several bottles clinked softly in their holders.

"Thankyou, no. I'm quite alright."

A tiny little recline sofa sat in one corner, overlooking a large window. This was the library. No really. A tiny bookshelf was bolted to the floor, the doors latched shut. Alistair moved toward the sofa and held out his hand toward Elanna.

A brief pause and she joined him, moving slowly toward the seat. He did not let go of her hand.

"How are you feeling?" He entwined his fingers in hers.

"Are you asking because you want to have sex with me?" Elanna asked bluntly.

Surprised, he laughed. "No." He coughed to cover up the laughter. "No. I do actually care. I brought you here so we might have some time away from the others." His eyes crinkled with amusement. "If it so happened that you wanted to make love, I'm sure I could rise to the occasion."

Elanna let out a decidedly unmistakable, unladylike snort. She clapped her hand over her mouth.

Alistair paused and blushed. "Erm … I mean … not rise. Although the situation would clearly necessitate 'rising'. I just wanted to assure you that, in the aforementioned meaning of rise, I wanted you to know …"

She shut him up with a kiss. It was chaste at first, tasting of ale and the bread and cheese they had partaken of for supper. Then hands started touching. His big, broad palm skimmed up her thigh. Her hand, the one not still held in his, curved over his neck, her thumb sliding over his rough jawline. When her fingernails slid up into his hair, he groaned and … well ...just sort of pulled her onto his lap. His hand had curved over her thigh and she was deposited squarely … right … there.

She wriggled and broke the kiss just enough to whisper, "Speaking of rising."

Alistair cleared his throat, and that rather adorable blush swept up his face again. She used the hand behind his head to pull his lips forward again. The kiss deepened. Her tongue traced the curve of his lips before they opened again and they tasted of each other with increasing desperation.

The rocking of the boat. The rather intoxicating effect of his lips. His hands on her butt. No wonder it took her a little longer than usual to gain a sense of equilibrium. Every single sensation was tugging her further into the murky depths of desire. Hell, she was even grinding on his lap. Grinding! She hadn't done that since she was a teenager.

"You are blushing." His voice was husky. "I thought that was my curse. I didn't think you could blush."

"You make me blush." Elanna cupped his face in her own scarred, calloused palms.

"Good." His hands traced up her spine. "Back to my original question. How are you feeling?"

Elanna studied his honest, open face and had to smile. "Thanks to your friends, I am better than I ever hoped to be."

"Good." His eyes kept dropping to her lips. "I really am glad to hear it."

"Alistair?" Elanna frowned slightly, hesitating a moment.

His gaze met hers. "What is it?"

"Why do you not want to break the betrothal?"

Alistair chewed on the inside of his cheek, his thumbs caressing circles on the tight muscle of her back. She lowered her hands from his face to his chest, his delay making her uneasy. Was he about to tell her that actually, yes, he did? She hated it. She had never been an uncertain person. What was it about this man that was making her uncertain?

"At first, I did. I was angry that Teagan had forced me into the position of allying our families and I didn't even know who you were," Alistair said finally. "But then you intrigued me. Hell, you seemed to laugh at me. You didn't give a damn that I was the King. I had met so many fawning young ladies pushed into my path by hopeful parents that I had despaired. And then that day on the road when you saved my life. I realised that I wanted to be your match, I wanted to be yours."

Elanna blinked, confusion in her eyes. "You … wanted to be mine?"

"Yes." Alistair brought up a hand and touched her cheek, his thumb tracing over her cheek, and then her lower lip. "Very much. But then you left and I believed you did not want me."

"But I … "

He stilled her words with a touch. "Let me finish. I only wished to say what was in my heart and in my head."

She nodded mutely.

"When I discovered that you had been captured by the Crows the rage in me was great. Here was this woman who had entered a false betrothal to save my life because my friends wanted me safe. I couldn't have let you remain there and remain who I am. I would have become a lesser man had I let others go in my stead.

Alistair took her hand in his, pulling it close to his chest.

"And I heard Nathaniel and Ari speaking on our journey there. I realised we had met as children."

Elanna frowned again. "I don't remember."

Alistair smiled. "No. I wouldn't have thought so. You stopped Cailin from hitting me. I had been warned so often not to strike the Princeling, I had gotten in so much trouble when I had, that I figured just to let it happen. It would be over all the sooner and I wouldn't be in trouble. But you came flying in on that beast of a horse and just lit into him. He didn't want to admit he had been beaten up by Elanna Cousland, he never said a word as to how he got his injuries. You held out your hand and helped me up. Gave me a handkerchief."

Elanna studied his features, trying to see the boy in the man before her. She was still mystified. "I remember the incident, but …"

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear with a gentle touch. "You thought I was a stable boy. Hardly a surprise."

Elanna scowled fiercely. "That doesn't matter. I would have preferred any stableboy to a King if that King were Cailin. They were trying to sort our betrothal then, but my beating him put paid to that."

Alistair laughed softly, his voice a rumble in the dim light. "Do you think you could prefer a King now, if that King were I?"

Elanna's expression cleared and a faint smile curved her lips. "Perhaps." She leaned forward and rested her brow on his. "Yes. Yes, I think I might."

He kissed her fiercely, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. He held her closer. She made the first move, tugging first her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. She wore no bra or band.

Elanna yanked at the hem of his shirt and Alistair leaned forward while she pulled it up. He lifted his arms. The cuffs caught on his wrists and instead of untangling it, she caught his wrists and held them behind his head. He looked at her, surprised.

Elanna leaned forward and brushed a kiss over his lips. Her fingers trailed down his bare chest, nails lightly scratching until goosebumps rose on his flesh. He drew in a sharp breath when she traced across the hard ridges of his lower belly. She still held his wrists in a light grip, but now released them, tugging off the shirt to drop soundlessly to the deck.

Alistair cupped his hands over her neck, kissing her fiercely, before sliding them over her shoulders, then down the silky skin of her chest to cup her breasts. The rough skin of his palms created a frisson that peaked her nipples. He plucked them between thumb and forefinger, bringing a shudder up her spine that he felt in his groin.

She rested her hands on his chest and closed her eyes against the sensations, taking a slow breath and releasing it as his hands left her breasts and traced the ridges of her abdomen, and down the lean muscles of her thighs. The backs of his fingertips trailed back up her inner thigh and she held her breath. Close. So close. And he teasingly skimmed past her groin and around to her butt. He flicked his fingers in a move that bordered on ticklish and instead made her squirm. The bastard. She heard him chuckle. Two could play at that game.

Elanna opened her eyes, and met his gaze. His eyes were intense, alight with amusement. She had never made love with a man who liked laughing as much as he did, despite everything. She used just one finger, the one she had drawn back a thousand bowstrings with, the one with a scar all the way down one side where she had been sliced in hand to hand combat with a Qunari merc. She used that one finger, and traced his lower lip. His smile faded. Her lips followed her finger, pressing lightly over that kiss swollen flesh. Her finger traced his jaw, her lips following. Down to his throat.

He tilted his head back and his breath caught as she closed her lips over his thundering pulse. Licks, the drag of teeth and at the base of his neck, the sudden suction that would leave a mark and no doubt earn him some snickers. He didn't give a damn. He realised what she was doing; her finger was giving him a tantalising heads up where her lips were going to follow. Maker's breath, she was going to kill him. He had forgotten to breathe in the past minute and his head was spinning. The fingertip was now dragging over his left nipple and it was making his gut clench. When her lips caught up and ... oh hell ...there they were, he was going to have to stop this before he embarrassed himself. She was squirming on his lap, and oh boy had he 'risen to the occasion', risen so bloody hard it hurt.

She placed a single kiss over his heart, and then brought her lips back to his, letting that finger trace down his abdomen. His hands tightened on her thighs, then slid back to her arse. He liked her arse. Hell, she liked it. It was a good arse. And she was forgetting what she was meant to be doing. Oh right. Making him lose his mind. Better get on that.

She nearly laughed. 'Get on that'. Then figured, why not.

Her groin slid into his and gave a nice little bump and grind that left him moaning into her mouth. She bit his lower lip gently.

"Are we going to get to the good bit, or shall we just dry hump on the couch like naughty teenagers?" Her voice held a note of honeyed huskiness that she couldn't stop. She really didn't want to stop.

"While that idea has merit …" Alistair mumbled, his eyes unfocused as she, well frankly, she dry humped him again. "...and if it gets too much better I might just pass out."

Elanna did laugh then. She couldn't help it. He made her laugh. So few people made her laugh. It died on her lips with a gasp when his hand curved over her groin and his fingers pressed insistently into the damp heat there, the fabric between them a barrier, but not much of one.

"What do you like?" he asked huskily, his lips a breath from hers.

He was alternating between slow circles over her clit and sliding all fingertips the length of her groin and back up to circle again. But he wasn't … quite… there. She shifted and curving her hand over his, guided him to the … Maker's bloody breath …. right there. She rode his hand with slow movements, her brow pressed to his. Her eyes drifted closed and their breaths mingled as he teased and tantalised her, almost … everything was drawing tight. She had long since lost any sense of time or where the everliving fuck she even was. Sounds were coming from her lips that had no resemblance to actual speech.

Alistair watched her come undone in his arms. She was bowed back, and it was only his arm that kept her grounded. Her lips were in an 'oh' of desire, her breath coming in gasps. Her hands were curled on his shoulders, barely hanging on. He wanted to stop, wanted to be inside her when she came, but no. No, he wanted to see her scatter into pieces and know he had been the cause.

And when she came, it was with a loud cry that almost echoed. He figured others heard it, but he just didn't give a damn. She collapsed bonelessly against him, her breath coming in gasps, washing over his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her voice was rich with laughter when she finally spoke.

"Grinding like teenagers it is."

Alistair chuckled, hitching slightly when her hand drifted down to splay over his heart. "I suppose so."

They sat quietly for a few moments longer, his fingers trailing patterns over her back. Elanna pressed a kiss over his heart again, and slowly stood up. Toeing off her boots, she tugged at the strings at her waist and let the pants drop, watching Alistair's face with a smile on her lips. She stepped forward. "Come on, I'm not going to sex you into a coma while sitting on that couch. Bed please." She held out her hand.

Alistair took it, and she tugged him upright. He brought her up for a kiss, before her fingertips scritched their way down his chest, abdomen, tangling in the light dusting of hair above his groin, and found the strings of his breeches. She pulled them playfully, breaking the kiss.

"And I'm not making love to you with your boots on," she drawled.

He hurriedly yanked them off, and with a pull, tried to undo the strings. He stared down in horrified fascination when one string snapped and the remained resolutely closed. Elanna dissolved into laughter at his expression, holding onto her stomach as he stood there, a lost expression on his face, a broken string in his hand and a tent in his breeches.

"Lucky I'm royalty," he said drily, dropping the offending strip of lacing. "Or this might be really embarrassing."

Elanna strode, naked, to the tiny desk, opened a drawer and removed a tiny dagger. She returned and quirked a smile at him.

"Trust me?"

Alistair held up his hands helplessly. "Implicitly." He cleared his throat. "Mostly." He peered down at the tent that showed no sign of collapsing and his lips twisted in a moue of uncertainty. "Don't cut anything I won't be using later."

Elanna bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from laughing while the dagger hovered over his lower belly. She inserted a finger in the waist band and tugged forward. The dagger sliced the lacing neatly. Showing off a little, she flipped the dagger in her palm, and with a fast, underhand motion tossed it toward the table, where it neatly pinned a map pinned on the wall behind it. She still had her hand on his waistband and had no real indication of letting go. Instead she pulled him toward the bed by it. He followed willingly.

Elanna released him when they got to the double bed, attached firmly to the wall with the odd little wooden rails to stop them rolling out when the sea got too wild. With a gentleness that belied their earlier fervour, they lowered to the bed, their lips tasting of each other. He shucked the breeches and Elanna's hand first cupped him and then closed over him with a firmness that made him catch his breath. She pulled him over her, and he settled between her thighs.

"Sex me into a coma, huh?" he said softly. "So how does that go?"

"It usually starts… " She hooked her leg over his hip, opening to him. "... a little like this." And guiding him into her heat, she rolled her hips and took him in with a quiet moan of pleasure. He took his weight on one elbow, his other hand sliding into the tangled strands of her hair. He kissed her gently.

"I think I like it," he murmured, rolling his hips into a slow thrust.

She stretched her arms up to wrap around his neck, one remaining there, while the other trailed down his spine to curve over his own rather spectacular arse. She squeezed. He grunted.

*Slap!*

The skin of his butt pinked nicely as his eyes opened wide in shock. She grinned at him. "Giddy-up."

The laughter had him nearly losing his place. Steadying himself, he yanked her thigh higher and began to rock into her with increasing speed. She held on, back arching, hips rolling to meet his in a rhythm that was new to them both. At times they didn't quite get it right, but they were new to this. When he pulled her on top, she sat up with her eyes gleaming in the low light, and she well and truly rode him into submission. He could do little more than clutch at the sheets, clutch at her, groan and kiss her back fiercely when her lips came close enough.

Her fingers danced over her clit, certainly he hadn't the presence to take care of it, but he dimly reminded himself that next time … he lost of track of his thoughts as she did something with her hips that made lightning shoot down his spine. He groaned as she swiped her tongue over his nipple. What the hell was that? Should that have even felt good? Gods it felt good.

When he came, it felt like everything exploded, all at once. And his vision blurred. He was pretty sure he said her name. Maybe a few times. He hoped he hadn't just invoked the Maker as well, because there is no way in hell he wanted him intruding at this moment. She collapsed on him a few moments after, and her weight was a surprisingly welcome one. She was no lithe little maiden, but lean and solid. He wrapped his arms around her and realised after a moment of her back vibrating that she was laughing.

"Hmmm?" he said with a mumble. "What's so funny? It didn't feel funny."

She propped herself up on one arm and he cursed her powers of recovery. He wasn't even certain he could move. "It felt very, very good." She ran her fingertip over his lips and he kissed it. "But you shouted out 'Andraste's tits!' just before you came." Her eyes crinkled in amusement at his horrified expression. "I was rather hoping you preferred my tits. They are less divine, but certainly more corporeal."

He rose a hand to cover his eyes, a flush creeping up his chest. She watched it with fascination. So it really did start from all the way down there. That was going to be really distracting knowledge when he was fully dressed. When he groaned in embarrassment, she wrapped her arms around him and slowly slid to his side.

"You are just lucky you are the King," Elanna whispered in his ear.

He lifted up his hand and peered at her. She smiled.

"Or that might have been really embarrassing?" he asked.

"Uh uh." She shook her head.

He rose a brow in query, tucking her against his side, their legs interwined. His hand rested easily on her hip. She touched his cheek gently, tracing his cheek bone with her thumb.

"That was pretty embarrassing." She kissed him briefly. "But we couldn't have had sex on the bunks below decks. Aside from the audience, it is really uncomfortable."

Alistair laughed, despite himself. "So I'm lucky I'm the King?"

"Mmhmm." Elanna's eyes closed, her hand resting over his heart while she listened to the steady thrum of it's beat.

"Yes. Very lucky." His own eyes closed while the rocking of the ship lulled them to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Nathaniel leaned quietly against the door and watched as Ari ran a brush through her hair. Her eyes were half closed and a small smile played about her lips. _Maker, she's beautiful…_ he thought to himself and smiled. He counted himself a very lucky man.

The days after their return from Bastion were long past. Her health had returned from burning herself out healing Ela. His eyes skimmed down her slender shoulders, to the soft roundness of her breast, and widely flaring hips. The thin fabric of her shirt didn't hide anything from his eyes.

Her eyes opened and met his in the mirror, she rewarded him with a soft smile that soon faded. She began to chew her lip worriedly as she stared at him. He felt his heart flutter briefly before he stood up and walked slowly towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly began to massage her back.

"Nathan…?" her voice was soft as she stared at their reflection in the glass. "What...what are your thoughts on children?" Her head now resting against his abdomen as she leaned back into his hands.

"Children? They're alright I guess. Oghren's kid isn't all that bad, kinda cute actually," he smiles faintly as he continued to massage her back.

Her eyes were half lidded as she stared at him, "I wanted my own at some point, but that would have meant not becoming a Grey Warden..." She made a soft sound in her throat and rewarded him with a smile. A small one but it was still a smile.

Biting her lip she pulls his arms around her wrapping herself in his warmth. He felt a trace of her magic pulse into his hands as a soft quiet thumping sound vibrate into his hand. A sound of a tiny heartbeat.

He let out a shocked gasp as he closed his eyes and rested his head on her back. His hand spasmed slightly as he curved his body protectively against hers.

"I thought...with the taint we wouldn't be able to conceive…" She let out a small laugh as she wrapped her fingers around his. "Anders confirmed it, he said the taint is still in me but...this this is a miracle."

Nathaniel wrapped his other arm around her and gently tugged her into his lap. He placed both hands on her abdomen and nuzzled her neck, "Thank you…" He whispered into her hair, "We'll uh...need to do something first though," he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny silver ring studded with blue gems. He took her hand and gently slipped it on.

"I know, I'm no King or anything like that. I have nothing to offer you except myself but, I want you to know, I'll spend the rest of our days together making you and our child happy."

Ari turned and looked at him, tears spiking her lashes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest, "Yes. Nathan, Yes."

He held her, his fingers lightly tracing her arms, her legs and in between. Her moans ghosted against his cheek. He moved quickly, picking her up and gently placing her on the bed. He watched as she stretched out like a cat. Hair spread across her pillow and her eyes, staring at him. Watching him as he stripped off his leathers and slowly climbed into bed, where she leaned up and captured his lips with hers. He pushed her back down gently and ran his hands over her body slowly. Enjoying the way she moved against him. He pulled her shift off her and trailed a line of kisses down her chest, and pressed another kiss on her abdomen before he drifted lower. His breath ghosting against her moist flesh.

With gentle fingers and tongue he parted her folds and traced the hidden pearl between her legs. Her fingers now digging into his hair urging him on. He compiled, savoring her taste as he feasted on her. Her fingers digging tightly into his scalp as her voice filled the room as she moaned her release. He sat up and smirked before inching his way between her legs, He gathered her into his arms and lifted her up to straddle him as she slid herself over him, around him. He buried his face into her neck as she rose up and down slowly with her fingers now digging into his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her waist and up her back as she rolled her hips against his faster and faster. Her body arched against his as she came. Her body squeezing his member tightly prompting him to finish inside her.

He slipped out of her and turned her onto her stomach. His hands sliding down her back and arse as he trailed a finger between her cheeks and smirked as she wiggled away from him and stared at him over her shoulder.

"What are you planning on doing?" An eyebrow quirked over her slumberous eyes.

"Have you ever…" A smile skating across his face as his fingers dipped between her cheeks and pressed lightly at her anus. Her eyes grew wide at his touch, "I'll take that as a no…" he grinned as he traced it again with a fingertip, watching her face go slack.

He leaned over to the side of the bed and opened a dresser. He pulled out a bottle and lightly kissed the spot between her shoulders, "Trust me…" He breathed into her ear and smiled. He opened the bottle and began pouring small amounts of the liquid into his hands. He then coated her cheeks with the substance before he started to lightly massage her anus. His fingers dotted her in small circles before slowly slipping a inside. He watched her face as she bit her lip and the hazy glow of her eyes.

He slipped his other hand under her and cupped her opening. Lightly teasing her pearl between two fingers as he continued to slide his finger in and out of her. When she relaxed a little bit more he slid in two fingers which caused her to grip him tightly. Her moans grew louder, his name a husky song on her lips. He worked slowly, helping her body get used to the sensation. His hands shook with need and his erection strained hard against his stomach. _Makers breath he wanted her…_

"Nathan...please…" She begged, her voice gripped with desire. He slid his hand up along her stomach lifting her onto her knees slightly.

He poured another handful of oil onto his hand and around his straining member. With a quiet groan, he pressed the head of his cock into her anus. He paused when she tensed up slightly, he ran a hand down her back and along her sides.

"Relax love…" He slid in another inch, and continued to do so as her body made adjustments to his intrusion.

He moaned out loud as he was fully buried in her heat. He lightly bit her shoulder before slowly sliding in and out. Her hand sliding under her body to roll her clit with her fingers. He increased his pace as Ari's body tightened around him. Her body urged him on, her walls grasping at his shaft. With one hand he continued to play with her clit as his other rolled up her stomach to clasp her breasts. He lightly squeezed it in his palm as he pulled on her nipple between his fingers. She face pressed forward into the bed as she felt his hands wandering along her body. His soft touch coursing through her, "Yes, touch me more…"

With vigilance he complied letting his fingers grope her body. Her hips twitched more and more as his member surged into her, his hands caressing her feverishly. He leaned in to her ear, "I want every bit of you, I'll truly make you mine, " as he whispered into her ear her body grew hotter and gripped him vigorously.

His thrust grew more erratic as she arched her back. Each moment that passed his hips crashed into her at an exceedingly faster pace. He clasped her breasts more strongly as he held her in his arms forcing himself in deeper and deeper. She moaned out loudly as his cock thickened feeling her body reach its boiling point. He pulled her up against him, an arm around her waist and another holding her hips in place as she took control of the pace. He buried his face into her neck as he felt her convulse around him. With a sharp thrust she climaxed his name sending him over the edge. In an instant his body gave his full force into her filling her with delight as they panted in exhaustion. He eased himself out of her, breathless, tilting her head back towards his and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Ari…" He whispered. She rewarded him with a smile, her eyes still hazy.

"I love you too."

With eyes still half closed he gently laid her down onto their bed and pulled her into his chest and rested his hands on her soon to be growing abdomen. A smile ghosting across his lips.

A/N: Back to back chapters of smexyness. C'mon folks reviews would be awesome. We don't bite. Hard.


End file.
